Love Is Blind
by TwiMelodyFlute
Summary: Nessie and Jake fall in love taking their relationship to the next level. Suddenly he startes to hit her little by little. She doesn't realize that she is in an abusive relationship. Since she's so in love with him. AH. Co-written by: EdwardLovesBella02.
1. Chapter 1: First Time For Everything

_Not your average Renesmee and Jacob love story. This story contains abuse, bad language, some lemons, and so much more._

_OOC __**especially**__ for Jacob_

_All Human, hopefully I gave you enough information to how old everyone is._

_Please Review if you want me to continue. If not, then I won't continue this story. Also, I'm thinking of having an author to co-write this story with me. EdwardLovesBella02. _

_My other story, 'The Rebellious Life of Renesmee' is totally different from this story and its still in the works._

**A/N:**** This is not the present, Renesmee is looking back, and thinking about how her life has been the past few months.**

It's been two years since Jake and I started dating. We had met at a La Push party and suddenly just clicked with each other. My parents Bella and Edward weren't so sure if I should start dating since I was barely 14 and because he was going to a different school. The only main reason why they agreed to let us to start dating was because Grandpa Charlie knew his dad. Also, because they couldn't say no to their only daughter. Sometimes being an only child makes me feel left out, lonely, and nobody to look after.

Jacob is the youngest of three, or should I say two since his sisters, Rebecca and Rachel, are twins. Rebecca was somewhere married and Rachel was dating Paul. Now that Jake graduated high school and is now in college, we began to see each other even more since he wasn't at school everyday like in highschool. At times, he would sneak into my house late at night because I still had curfew. Being around him, made me feel grown up and rebellious. Yet, never did I curse, talk back, or get into a fight with anyone. Every time he came through my window we would spend hours making out. Not once did we get caught.

My parents and grandparents are known to be the richest family in Forks, mainly because of my grandfather Carlisle who works as a doctor. My mother, Bella Cullen gave birth to me when she was 16 to my father who was 17 at the time. They always told me it was love at first sight. From the moment they met they wanted to be together forever, and now here they are.

My father's sister, aunt Alice is married to Jasper Hale and they have two kids together. The oldest, Lynette, is barely seventeen while the second daughter as a year younger than me, who is Mary.

Then, there's Uncle Emmett, my dad's brother, he is married to Rosalie, one of the most beautiful women you will ever see. They have four kids; Fraternal twins Jason and Jocelyn who are 18, then Michael who is the same age as I am, and Kathleen who is 15.

One night, Jake picked me up from cheerleading practice, and went straight to his house. My parents were out of town visiting my grandmother, Renee in Jacksonville, Florida. Finally, letting me and Jake have our alone time. We made out on his bed, feeling him massaging my breasts under my shirt as I rubbed his private area with my small hand, still kissing each other passionately. He whispered something in my ear but I didn't hear him. Feeling him kiss my neck and sliding his hand up my inner thigh, picking my skirt a little. I gasped. I couldn't wait any longer.

"Jake, I want you to—" I bit my lip not wanting to say it.

"Want me to what?" He asking looking up at me.

"I'm done waiting." I told him. He watched me to see if I was serious. I nodded for him to do it.

"Are you sure, there's only one first time."

"I'm ready." I grabbed his hand and made him touched my wet core through my underwear. He pushed aside the fabric of the undergarment, putting his fingers in me. I moaned.

"Damn it, Nessie. Your so wet and hot." He told me. Jake started to pump his fingers in me, moving it in a circular motion, under my underwear.

"This is in my way." He then took my underwear off, leaving me with my skirt on this his fingers replacing where my underwear had been, moments ago. Throwing my panties over his shoulder, he started kissing me roughly. While kissing him, I ran my fingers down his shirt and picking up his shirt. He stood up on his knees, taking off his shirt, I got up, and went after his pants. Quickly unbuttoning them and undoing his pants, pulling his boxers down with it. Grabbing his member in both my hands and put it all in my mouth. Well most of it. It tasted weird but I wanted to turn him on, and please him. First, I teased the tip part with my tongue, then putting more into my mouth swirling my tongue around it, taking it all in my mouth. Feeling the head hit the back of my throat, I started moving my head up and down slowly picking up my pace. Jake's hand griped my head, moving with my rhythm I was giving him, him silently begging me to go faster.

He moaned. I grinned my teeth against him, and heard him curse out loud, asking for more. When I felt the liquid coming inside my mouth, he grabbed me roughly away from him, throwing me back to the bed. He pulled off my skirt in a swift motion and suddenly his lips were on my privacy. Sticking his tongue inside me caused me to jump up in shock, it tickled. Using his skilled tongue, licking me off, feeling his teeth made me want more. He grabbed my hips firmly with both hands as to steady me after I jumped in surprise from his tongue in me.

I took off my blouse and bra while he did me with his tongue roughly, while he kept doing it, I massaged my breasts with one hand, and had my other hand tangled in his hair. He stopped, looking up at me, licking his lips, moving my hand away from my breasts and he started rolling my nipple around with his forefinger and thumb. The bud instantly hardening. Without warning, he slammed into me hard. It hurt so much, but I didn't want him to know so I bit my lip holding in the scream. As he slowly went in and out, his member rubbing against the slightly sensitive area of my innocence that had been broken through, I put it my index finger in my mouth preventing me from screaming in pain. Gradually he went faster, pushing it all the way in and sliding it out of me. I brought my chest up off the bed from so much pressure, and he pushed my body down and rubbing his thumb with his manhood inside me.

"More." I moaned as the pain started to subside with the pleasure over riding the previous pain. He gave me more, picking me up with his strong arms making me sit right on top of his throbbing manhood. Wrapping my legs tightly around him, seeing that he had his pants all the way off already. I put one arm around over his shoulder, and the other on his leg behind me which my butt was on. Jake gripped my butt tightly, and then slapped it as he moved me up and down hitting my sweet spot.

"Harder, Jake." The feeling of him hitting my sweet spot made me bounce up and down on him harder than he could thrust.

"Oh, yes. Nessie! Right there, baby." He groaned, and grunted for me to give him my hardest.

I pulled him over me, making him get back on me. Then turned him over where I was now on top of him. Playfully sucking on his neck, while I moved my body up and down, riding him slowly at first. Putting my hands on his chest for support, bouncing up and down on him, as his hands on my hips guiding my movements. I clench my walls around him tightly squeezing him, and forming around him.

"Fuck!" He cursed out loud. "Too tight, Ness—" He groaned. "I'm going to come."

"Come for me Jake, come baby, come." I chanted while I bouncing up and down his member nonstop, moving my hips into him, making circles. Our pleasures crashed against each other as we both exploded into our orgasms. Stopping, he pulled me down next to him on his bed, grabbing my face tightly, a little too tightly.

"I better be the only person to ever fuck you, Nessie. You are mine." He stated strongly.

"Jake, yes, I'm yours." I told him.

"That's right, I own you now. You need to stop being sexy around any one but me, and I better not see any of those football players checking you out."

"Jake…I'm not trying to look sexy, and I cant really help if other people think that about me." I was surprised he thought I was sexy.

Just seconds after, he slapped me on my face. Causing me to cry, "Why did you slap me, Jake?" I said shocked. Salty tears streaming down over my nose onto his arm and the pillow below it.

"I'm sorry, Nessie. It was an accident.... I......I ...I am so sorry, Please.. I love you. I didn't mean to do it." He held me in his arms. His hand brought my chin up to look at him, "Do you forgive me? I love you Ness." His eyes deep and full of emotion.

"Yeah, Yes... of course, I love you too, Jake, I love you so much." I pressed my swollen lips to his mouth and kissed him passionately.

_I have this story all planned out. It's actually from my original story that I personally wrote, but slightly different._

_Again Please Review if you want me to continue._


	2. Chapter 2: Flirting Isn't A Sin

_**A/N: **__Co-written by: EdwardLovesBella02_

_After School (September)_

My best friends, Lizzie and Cassie, we all started getting ready for cheerleading practice. I wanted to tell them that Jake and I finally went all the way, Lizzie was the first to notice my long pause while we were talking.

"Ness, you look like you want to tell us something, don't be shy, spit it out." Lizzie interrupted my thought.

"Yeah Ness, you know you can talk to us about _anything_." Cassie said.

"It's nothing." I got my cheerleading bag from the floor and went to where the showers were so I could change privately.

Lizzie, Cassie, and I have been friends since we were in middle school. Lizzie is also an only child like myself, and the only one of my friends that understands what it feels like to be alone. We treat each other like sisters, always looking out for each other, plus we have so many similarities.

At times, Cassie would feel left out because we would always sleepover at each other's house all the time.

Lizzie is about 5'5, an inch taller than me. A varsity cheerleader just like me, she's part albino, part Native American, causing her to have dark green eyes and bleach white looking skin and dark hair.

Cassie, who is barely 5'2 and was varsity cheerleader alternate, but luckily a varsity cheerleader quit making her move up to our level. She has blue eyes, albino, and is the youngest of two.

Both Lizzie and Cassie are dating football players.

Looking for my change of clothes in my bag, while I made it near the showers, I couldn't find any of my shorts, the only thing there was my cheerleading shoes, two shirts, pom-poms, and both cheerleading uniforms. 'Great, now I'm going to get a demerit for not dressing up.' So, I kicked my bag, from all the anger in me.

"Gather round everyone!" I heard the cheerleading coach called out.

Getting out of my private area to change, everyone was half dressed, and some were still putting on their shoes.

"I know this is last minute, but I hope you all heard the announcements this morning. There's going to be a scrimmage today so I need you all to get into your cheerleading uniforms and to the football stadium ASAP." Then she departed.

I jumped up in excitement, saved by the scrimmage. Then, I rushed to change into my cheerleading outfit, putting on my shoes, and not bothering on putting on make-up.

The main rules in cheerleading, was to have all your hair up, smile, look sharp, everyone has to look the same, and no bad language while in uniform. Even though it was only a scrimmage, the game was only 24 minutes long instead of 48, plus this was a junior varsity game not varsity. As usual no one attends the JV games so we knew that there was going to be very little people.

The game started, I texted my parents telling them about the game and that Jake will pick me up and take me home. While cheering, there were a group of guys looking over at my friends and I. Their eyes were mainly trained on me as they stared our way, since they knew that both my friends had boyfriends that will kick their butt they decided to take special interest in me.

My boyfriend didn't even go to school here, not to mention he's a college student, so they didn't know any better.

Everything was boring, also time was going by so slow, plus you could hear the band practicing their marching show. I had to admit, the sound got better and it sounded like there was 200 people in the band instead of a 100.

Finally, last quarter came; it was barely two more minutes for this boring game. For the first time, I decided to look back at the guys that kept calling me which had suddenly stopped, and do my flirt back look. When I saw someone I haven't seen in a year coming through the gate, smiling in my direction.

"AUSTIN! OH MY GOSH! HOW ARE YOU!" I screamed as I saw an old friend since kindergarten, he moved a few towns away a couple years ago, so I haven't seen him in what feels like forever.

We are not supposed to leave our spot during the game but my feet had different plans. Moving quickly to greet him, screw the squad, I haven't seen him in ages. He has been my best guy friend for as long as I can remember, but now that he is further away, it is hard to keep in touch.

"Ohhh, I have missed you so much." I ran up to him so fast that I practically knocked him backwards with a hug. He always gives the best hugs, and that is our usual greeting.

"Oh May, I have been dying to come up here and visit, and of course, I thought it would be good to see some of the competition that my school is up against, seeing as I am the Senior quarterback." He pulled away slightly with a grin, "I tell ya, our cheerleaders have nothing on you." His nickname for me has always been May; it is basically the way the end of my name sounds, which is how he created it. He was also two years older than me making him a senior, while I was sixteen.

"Oh, what ever… but I am glad to hear that you made quarterback, that's great!"

"So how has my best friend been? Any guys? Do I get the honor of giving the 'you hurt her, you deal with me' speech?" He said with a joking laugh.

"No, I have been good. You remember Jake, right. We are dating now." He didn't hide his grimace; He didn't like Jake, but tolerated him when our group of friends would hang out together.

I jumped back quickly, smoothing my uniform, and looking at my feet, seeing someone in my peripheral vision watching us.

What caused me jump and move away from Austin so quickly was that Jake was standing right there about fifteen feet away, leaning against the bleachers, as I noticed he must have seen that I hugged Austin, and I am not allowed to hug or really talk to other guys. His posture was rigid and strong.

So, giving Austin a small smile, I turned around looking at the game, running back to my position in the cheer group, the captain giving me a stern look for moving from position, all of this was happening while trying to avoid Jake's face. I could tell before I took off back to the squad, Austin was confused at my sudden 'startle and run' act. I am not looking forward to explaining that later.

Keeping my eyes on the game, avoiding Jake's gaze like the plague, as I tried to think of ways to avoid a confrontation with Jake after the game.

A cheer a called out, now I had to face the audience, I trying to keep my eyes on the crowd as a whole and not seeing Jake's most likely angry face.

"De-fense. De-fense." Captain called out.

"Take it away defense, take it away." We all cheered many times. I held up a smile, trying not to feel embarrassed because I didn't want Jake to think that I was going to cheat on him. That is not me, and he knows that. And he knows Austin and I have been friends for a really long time, so he should understand. But from neither of them getting along very well I am pretty sure Jake won't be pleased in the least bit. _C-R-A-P, this is not going to be good_. That was all that was being chanted in my head as the rest of the game continued on.

Seconds left: "Victory. Victory" Captain yelled out. Great I didn't know this cheer. So instead of doing the moves I shouted the words. Another rule in cheerleading if you don't know the moves don't do it and just yell out the cheer. I looked up at Jake, he didn't seem as mad as I was thinking he would be… Maybe he could handle it. Hopefully.

After the game he grabbed my hand firmly, I was sad that I couldn't say goodbye to Austin, because instantly after the game Jake tugged me toward the car. For the first time everything was quiet. He wasn't usually this quiet.

"Say something, Jake."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know, but say something."

Pause.

When the car went to a stop, I didn't know where we were at. Everything was dark, there was no lights anywhere near us especially no car coming through here, and were surrounded by trees.

"Jake-" I began to say. But was stopped by his backslap. My cheek started burning from the fire of how hard he hit me.

"That's for flirting with those guys, Nessie. Then you go and practically jump that other guy's bones, and hug him, we talked about hugging Ness, I did tell you I don't want anybody checking you out either. And that's the first thing you do! Adding on hugging Austin! AUSTIN, of ALL THE GUYS! AUSTIN!"

"I did not flirt with those guys in the bleachers, they were flirting with me, and I can't help it if I'm on the track cheering. And I haven't seen Austin in a year, and we always give each other hugs when we greet each other"

"Then quit cheerleading, you wont have to worry about guy flirting, because you wont be on the track, and I don't want to hear about hugging being your greeting. There is no need to hug that bastard."

"What! No! I can't quit! And Austin is my friend, Jake!"

A sharp sting on my left side of my cheek alerted me that he had slapped me again. "You are going to quit cheerleading, and you are to stay away from Austin."

"I can't Jacob! My parents won't let me quit cheerleading!!!" pausing quickly to take a breath, "and Austin lives a half hour away, I don't see him much anyway." I started crying.

"If you love me you'd do it for me." He threaten holding on to my chin, with his thumb on the right side of my chin with the rest of his fingers digging into the other side of my jaw.

Sigh. "I'll try Jake, okay. For you. just don't hit me again, please." I begged.

"I'm so sorry, Ness. It-it just came out. I didn't mean to, babe." He brought my face closer, kissing the spot where he hit me twice. I moved my face so he could kiss my lips instead. Then he pulled away, "Am I forgiven?"

"Of course you are, I know it was an accident." I told him.

"Thank you."

"Jake, you do know I'm going to have to ask permission to quit." I said.

"By who?"

"My parents."

"Why?"

"Because cheerleading isn't cheap, and I promised them that I'll keep this commitment rather than doing music."

"Well sweetheart you're going to have to beg for them to let you quit. Or find some way to get out of it."

"I'll try, but I'm warning you it's not going to be easy."

He started the car, "Well try at least, okay." Saying it as a statement, not a request.

Then drove me home, parking the car near the house and gave me a good night kiss. "I'm sorry I slapped you. It's just I love you too much." He apologized again.

"It's okay."

"Are you sure, does your cheek still hurt?" He asked concerned.

"Just a little, but I'll live."

"You better." He joked.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Ness."

He left, and a part of me wanted to tell my parents because I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Jake did say he loved me too much that he had to do it, well then I guess it was okay that he hit me that time. But what if he did again, then what will I do. I wasn't so sure.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I called out.

"Hey sweetheart, how was the game?" Dad asked.

"Boring." I said while dropping my bag to the floor. Trying so hard to keep my face not so stressed out to what I'm barely going to tell them.

"Sweetie, is there something bothering you?" My mother didn't miss it.

"Yeah, there is actually."

"What's wrong?" Dad asked.

"Daddy…" When I said that he knew right away where this was leading. Every time I used the word 'daddy' it would be because I wanted something, got in trouble, which I rarely get into, or it was something bad. "Iwanttoquitcheerleading." I said to fast for anyone to comprehend.

"Sweetie, slow down a bit, say it slower, I promise you won't get in trouble." Mom said.

"I…want…to…quit…cheerleading." I said each word slowly.

"No." Dad ordered. "We already talked about this, Nessie. You chose cheerleading, now you are going to have to stick with it."

"But daddy! It's boring. I just don't like it anymore." I pouted.

"I said no, Renesmee."

"Fine." I gave up easily, heading to my room. I knew this was not going to be easy. I stopped when I reached the second step of the stairs. "How about I get into band? They are playing a whole lot better than they did last year."

"I'm listening." Daddy said.

"So…I….. since I would quit cheerleading, can I get into music. Please. Please. Please, Daddy?" I begged getting to my knees by his feet.

"Let me think about it Nessie, but if I do allow you to quit cheerleading, I don't want to hear that you want to quit music, because I won't allow my daughter be known as a quitter."

"Thank you Daddy, Thank You Soooooo Much." I got up, and giving him a hug.

"Ness I haven't said yes yet. So keep the 'thank-you's in until I decide." He squeezed my shoulders as I let go from hugging him, "Now get up stairs, and make sure your homework is done. I will let you know when I have decided."

"When might you have a decision by?" I looked at him hope full, with nervous eyes.

"Let me at least sleep on it sweetie, you can at least live through another day of being a cheerleader, because it can't be all that bad." He laughed at my anxiousness. Motioning for me to go upstairs to bed.

_Please Review and tell me what you think :)_


	3. Chapter 3: Break A Rule And Yet Another

_**A/N :**__Co-written by: EdwardLovesBella02_

-EdwardLovesBella02 here - hey everyone thanks for reading, this story is really fun to work on and sorry for the hold up on this chapter, it was my bad. A have quite a schedule to work with so I'm really sorry! And also if you haven't went and checked it out yet go check out my story "Not A Little Girl Anymore" it's a Renesmee story also and it is going to get quite interesting in the coming chapters so I would be happy to have you join me in the fun on that story as well!

~Now on with the next chapter~

_**Chapter 3**_

_Early Next Morning (Before School):_

Thursday, second to the last day of the week, I remembered because that day I had dressed in dark denim caprice with a pink muscle shirt and gold slip-on, since it was really sunny outside.

It was either my mom or dad that cook me breakfast, this time it was my dad. He had made me my favorite: French Toast. Yummy. Wait, then this was sign that he had something bad to tell me because everything he was making were my favorite. That was always a tell tale sign.

"Your not going to let me quit cheerleading, are you?" I asked sadly.

"I didn't say that."

"You don't have to, Daddy. You are making all my favorite foods, I know you."

"Sweetie, can you please stay in cheerleading till the next game, and then you can ask me again. That time I'll have a straight answer."

"Fine." I pushed my plate away from me.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not hungry anymore." I said, standing up.

"Okay let me tell you the reason why I'm not letting you quit... it is because your playing against your best friend's school, and I want you to enjoy it, that is a fun competition high school thing. You do know he made quarterback right."

"Yeah. I saw him last night at the game." I rolled my eyes and walking to the door after hearing Jake's knock at the door. "Bye dad, see you after school." Then kissed him on his cheek. I knew he noticed how I reacted when he mentioned Austin. I didn't look excited at all. I knew he wanted to continue that conversation but I was out the door before another word could be spoken.

Getting into Jake's car, he asked immediately if I asked permission to quit. For once I wanted to lie to him and tell him that my father said yes that I could quit, just to avoid Jake's anger, but I was always a terrible liar. Well it's never too late to start now. I didn't want to disappoint Jake too early so I was able to lie to him without getting caught.

Four classes passed and I was in my fifth period French class when I saw someone knocking lightly on the classroom window a foot away from me. Luckily I was the only one to notice. Everyone had their eyes glued to the book while the class did the assignment that was assigned to us. French had always been the easiest subject to me because I learned it during seventh grade. Seeing Jake, at the window giving me signs for me to go with him. I thought, it wouldn't hurt to skip class especially this boring class. I raised my hand up.

"Yes, Ms. Cullen."

"May I have a pass to the nurse's office? I'm not feeling so well."

"Of course."

While taking the nurse's pass from her desk, I quickly looked to see if Jake was still there, I gave him a sign to hold on. Then he nodded and left. As soon as I got the pass I rushed out of the class room, and bursting out of the side doors of the high school and running to where he was waiting for me.

Jumping into the passenger seat of his car and giving him a light kiss. Resting against the seat I started to feel the nervousness creep up in the pit of my stomach.

"What if I get caught, Jake?" I asked scared.

"Don't worry sweetie, you won't. I'm a pro at skipping class. You'll be fine." He put his hand on my thigh and squeezed reassuringly, he then leaned over and playfully nipped at my ear.

I laughed scrunching away. Then he drove us to his house. Billy wasn't home and for that I felt safer to not get caught here, not being at school where I belong.

In his room, we started kissing until this gut feeling in my stomach that something wasn't right. Was it because I lied to Jake? Or was it because I skipped school? Was it a combination of both? The stress and tension in my muscles was pliable. So I pushed Jake off of me because I didn't want to be here anymore.

"What's wrong, Nessie?" Jake asked, slight annoyance laced in his voice with being pushed away.

"Nothing. I'm just not feeling well."

"Relax, everybody gets guilty feelings on their first time skipping class."

"I don't think that's it, I think it's because I lied." It didn't take me very long to figure out why I didn't feel right. Finding out that it was the lying part; Because, I remember having this feeling when I wanted to tell my friends about what Jake's and my relationship going to the next level.

"Awww, come on, Nessie. Everybody lies."

"Not me." I told him. "It's unlike me, I don't do this, Jacob."

"What are you hiding from me?"

Great there was no way out of getting out of this one. His full name just came out…. and that was always when he knew I was hiding something. Why did he have to know me sooo well?

"Please don't get mad, but my parents didn't let me quit cheerleading."

"What!?" He stepped off the bed and got up to his feet. "You lied to me!"

"I'm sorry Jake I—I didn't mean to." Getting up to my feet to try and hold him from throwing a fit.

My phone started to ring wildly on Jake's nightstand next to him, I looked over at it knowing it was my parents. This was the second time it had rung. We both ignored it knowing it was my parents.

"I know you, Nessie. You must've lied to me for a reason."

"Yes, there is!" I yelled at him. He glared right back at me. Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at him.

"It's because of Austin isn't it?" He gritted his teeth.

"Since when did Austin come into this conversation? Don't bring him into this. _HE_ has nothing to do with this!" I argued.

My phone rang again, for the fifth time during the argument. I shook my head, shoving passed Jake, to grab my phone next to him, to silence the ringing once and for all. He grabbed it off the table just before I could get it.

"Jake, GIVE ME MY PHONE!"

He looked at the screen as I made a grab for it, he grabbed my wrist restraining me from grabbing it from him. I thought he would crush my phone in his hands from the anger that built even higher, obviously from what he was seeing on the screen.

Moments later I twisted my body around and finally grabbed the phone away from him with my hand that wasn't being restrained.

Shit it's Austin.

Jake's glare deepened more, if that is even possible, "WHY IN THE HELL IS HE CALLING YOU, THAT JUST PROVES MY POINT, THAT HE HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

I glared at Jake while I twisted and tugged my wrist out of his hold.

I walked away from him, toward his door, and stood outside the door leaning against the wall in the hallway.

"Hey, Austin what's up?" I tried to muster up some type of excited voice, but it all came out flat, and a bit out of breath.

"Hey, May you sound panicked is everything okay?"

"Yeah I am fine. I was… was just jogging around the neighborhood."

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to have lunch and hang out this weekend… You know catch up on what we have both been up to lately?"

"I… I don't know… I'm…busy a lot... and.. um.."

I can sense Austin's weariness on the other line as I make a complete idiot out of myself because I am worried about seeing or even being near my friend.

"Well I will make the choice for you then. You are my friend that I haven't seen in a long time, and we are going to lunch. I will pick you up on Sunday around 11am. K, looks like the problem is solved." I could hear the smile building on his cocky face. I struggled to keep my own small smile down, because I sensed that Jake was watching me.

Pulling me out of my intense gaze on a piece of fuzz on the floor of the hallway, looking up and cringing as I see a fuming Jacob just a few feet away leaning against his door frame, no doubt wanting to beat me because I was not supposed to be talking to my friend, who just so happens to be a guy.

"Um.... Yeah.... That sounds good Austin. My parents have been asking if you would come by and visit. I am sure they will like to see you. Umm... Well I have to go... Bye Austin."

I could feel that he still wanted to talk. But with the red shade of anger dancing on Jake's face getting brighter and scarier by the second I had to end this and get it over with.

"Okay May, take care of yourself, and I will see you Sunday."

Flipping the phone closed. Jake slowly glared and stepped toward me.

Mocking me he uses a girlie voice "_Oh yeah Austin that sounds good. My parents have been asking if you would come and visit_.... …And U_mm Yeah_ …_**I would love to fuck you Austin, because I'm A WHORE!**_**"**

He put words into my mouth…. I don't want to be with Austin, I love Jake, and he is acting like I am cheating on him. I have to find a way to prove to him that I love him and that I only love him, and that I wont leave him, and that Austin is my friend not another guy that I am seeing. This is all my fault that he thinks there is something between me and Austin.

Jake, throwing my back against the wall hard and taking my chin between his iron grip hand.

I let out a small whimper worried of what was to come, struggling to pull my chin to the side and away.

"Please Jake that hurts, please let go, please!"

"Only if you stay away from Austin and quit that cheery pom pom crap." he growls.

"Jake he is my friend how am I supposed to stay away from him, and my parents are really good friends with his parents so he will probably be at my birthday party. I can prommiss you though Jake, I only have eyes for you. But, I can't just stay away from a friend I have had since... like forever!"

Then he slapped me. "DON'T... YOU. EVER. Talk back to me again. I know this whole problem we are having is all because of you and him. I heard your father talking about him when I was picking you up."

"Then why didn't you say anything earlier, if you knew I was lying to you about not quitting cheer. And it was my dad who brought him up. Not me!" I spoke back since it was true.

"You know, Nessie. The real reason why I brought you home was because now I could do this." That was when he pulled me away from the wall just to slam me against it even harder then before, I was worried the dry wall would crack at the impact my body made with the wall, and then started hitting me, smacking my face shoving my body in every direction.

"Jake! Stop!" I cried out.

"No, you need to be punished." Then hit me on my face only this time it felt like a punch. I am pretty sure it was definitely a fist connecting with my face.

"No! I don't!" When he leaned his entire body forward against me pressing me firmly between his body and the paint on the wall. "You are mine Nessie and you have to be punished for disobeying me." I bit him hard on the shoulder and he jerked back away from me.

"Nessie?"

I didn't answer. I started to feel the soreness everywhere after he grabbed, threw me around, punched me, and shoved me into the wall. I started feeling hot tears streak down my sweaty and exhausted face. I wanted to get out of there. I tugged my body away from its position and took off out the front door. It didn't matter that I would have to walk or run the whole way home, all 4.5 miles of it. I knew Jake was shocked that I bit him, so he was still letting that mull over in his head as I made a run for it down the street.

Getting home I knew my parents would be there, so I stopped at a gas station on my way home to look in a mirror and make sure there were no visible marks, and touching up my cover-up to make sure there was no mark left to be seen there on the side of my face.

Quietly opening the front door I looked in... no one was waiting right inside the door for me and the stairs were only about ten steps away. I decided it would be the easiest to just try to get up stairs without notice. Hopefully they didn't know that I skipped but there was no way I was going to take any chances.

"Hey sweetheart is that you?" My mom's voice cooed from the direction of the kitchen.

"Umm..." Biting my lip. "Yeah..."

"Dinner is ready come in and have some."

"Oh, okay..." Obviously the school didn't inform them... yet... thank goodness.

Walking through the hall around the massive stair case, reaching the kitchen doorway, "Oh Renesmee how was my beautiful daughter's day today?" My father smiled as he greeted me in a warm hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"It was uneventful, I guess." Oh, if only you knew how eventful it truly was dad.

"Well your mother and I are very proud of you, and we are very excited for your birthday Saturday. And we just confirmed with Austin's parents that he and his parents will be able to make it to the party."

"Well that's good." giving dad my most convincing smile I could muster up at the moment.

"Oh, you are going to have so much fun, and I can not wait for your to see your presents!!!" Mom added.

"Shh, Bella she will find out what they are, if you don't keep those hints to yourself." Dad chuckled lightly.

Dinner went on with the play full banter and family conversation as if nothing was wrong at all. I feel like I am failing everyone, I am failing Jake most of all because I keep upsetting him, then I am failing my best friend because he is going to start getting mad because I haven't spent much time at all with him, then failing my parents because they have no idea what I did today and they don't know that I have been sexually active which would not please them...

To them I am just the picture perfect child with a nice boyfriend, nice friends, perfect studies and attendance. If they only knew just how wrong they were and how much their daughter was screwing up...

_Next Day:_

I felt bad for making Jake upset as I woke up this morning. Another piece of me though felt differently. My defiant side. He had no right on pinning me against the wall and start throwing a fit, just because my best friend is Austin.

Well, now I'm also mad at Austin too, because if it wasn't for him calling while I was with Jake, none of this would've have happened.

After blaming Austin in my head, it took me awhile to see that all this was my fault. If I hadn't skipped and gotten off campus I wouldn't be anger with both my boyfriend and my best friend.

_Same Day, but at school:_

I'm top 5 percent in my class, being a straight A student with a high GPA of 4.0. Even my friends asked me how I manage to stay on top, with my busy schedule and boyfriend; because in most cases of which I heard of, those who are in a relationship during high school, their grades start to drop slowly and they wonder when that started to happen. Then again almost everyone in my family is known to be top ranked.

Sixth period came the class I skipped yesterday, turned out that they had a test yesterday which I missed. I didn't remember studying or anything, this class was history. We were studying the American Revolution once again. High school history was pretty much the same as junior high. Hardly anything changed since this was World History AP.

With my absent yesterday and no excused for today, the teacher actually let me take the test since I was teacher's pet. Sometimes I wished that I would be treated equal to all the other students around here because the attention from other students was not always good attention. Quickly, my test was finished, which was so easy I know I passed it with flying colors, and soon after the bell rang.

Seventh period came, Oh great the substitute I personally can't stand. Last year she was permanent sub for my for Biology class for almost the whole school year. Everyone in my class couldn't stand her and would talk back to her, plus didn't treat her with respect.

Except for me.

Sometimes I wanted to yell at the students and tell them that she's just doing her job and leave her alone.

Then, the second semester came, I couldn't stand her and she would always come up with stories. After a while, I thought to myself why am I being nice to her. Because one time or should I say most times she'd ordered me to do my work but I would always be the first one done. It wasn't my fault that I was smarter than her, I had to admit. And she knew of my family's history we were all very smart and quick with our assignments.

When I walked in the evil teacher looked at me and said, "Hello, Renesmee, it's nice to see you again."

"Yeah, sure." I rolled my eyes to where she didn't see. Why did she have to talk to me like we're old friends.

Seeing my best friends Lizzie and Cassie in the back of the class, they looked at me like I had some explaining to do. Quickly sitting in my desk, I told them right before the bell rang that I was with Jake yesterday.

"I'm shocked, Nessie. This is actually your first time skipping ever." Lizzie commented.

"Yeah, I know but I have to admit skipping class is pretty scary." I whispered.

"Tell me about it." Cassie joined in with a sarcastic remark.

"We would've covered for you if you got caught." Lizzie said.

"Next time I'll warn you okay."

"Wow your going to do it again. Who are you and what have you done to Renesmee Cullen?" Cassie joked. As I rolled my eyes.

"By the way, what is this sub doing here?"

"Our teacher is on maternity leave." Cassie told me.

"Please don't tell me she's our permanent substitute." I asked.

"Yep." They answered at the same time.

"Great." I said hearing the bell ring.

"Hello class, I'll be filling in for your teacher for the rest of the semester, she didn't leave any assignments to do so I decided to write questions of my own for each topic we are going to be on."

Then she handed out our assignments... did I ever mentioned that I really hate her handwriting, the way she writes looks like she's in a hurry and all shaky. Basically you could simply call it chicken scratch writing.

Hearing my friends talk behind me caused me to turn to face them.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked.

"Her bad handwriting." Cassie said.

"I know, I had her last year. Ugh. I can't stand her." I told them and turned to face forward and did my work quickly and then giving my friends the paper so they can copy as we finished within 15 minutes.

We started talking silently and everyone else in the class didn't do their work and chatted instead.

"Renesmee, I have you finished your work." The teacher asked. Wow deja'vu she never seems to amaze me... yet again... the same question she asked over and over last year, to mainly me.

"Yes, mam I did. I already turned it in." I responded nicely.

Seeing the teacher look through the papers for my name, guys started giving her insults about her writing.

"That's enough, guys. I have no problem writing you all up."

"Really, well your writing is crappy and I can sign your name better than you." Someone said.

"What's your name?" She started to get a referral out and writing into it.

"Ugh! You know what Mam why don't you ever just print out the assignments so you won't have to hear any of this crap. There ARE other teachers out there who teach this subject. I'm sick and tired of you writing out our assignments." I was finished with her as I finished my statement.

"Excuse me, Renesmee. What did you just say?"

"You heard me." I spoke back rudely.

From the background I could here stuff like, 'Did _Renesmee Cullen, goody goody,_ just talk back to the teacher' or 'damn miss goody goody say what'.

For that I was proud of myself I wasn't going to let her always have her way and if I need to go the principle to tell him that her handwriting sucks, then I will be happy to.

I bet she didn't even think about those who have trouble reading, maybe there are a few in that class, but no, all she thinks about is herself.

Thankfully she stayed quiet and so did I. Plus, I knew everyone around me were shocked that I actually did that.

I actually did that.

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	4. Chapter 4: Birthday Party Gone Wrong

_**A/N**_: _Hey All, Sorry for the long wait with 'Love is Blind' and thank you for all the alerts and PM begging for more. _

_September 10__th_

On my 17th birthday party, everyone in my dad's side of the family went and so did everyone from school. Then there was one big problem, Jake and Austin. Why couldn't they just get along already, Jake never accepts the fact that Austin is my best friend; and Austin couldn't stand Jake for some reason. But I didn't care, they couldn't fight since my parents would be here keeping an eye on the party. Great... Because they there will be no way for me to get alone time with Austin nor Jake.

Earlier on that, around 5:30 in the afternoon I started getting dress since you'll never know if someone comes early. Especially knowing my friends, they will. I put on the clothes my aunt Alice bought me the other day, she was always into fashion. I told her she can buy clothes for me only if she doesn't go overboard. We agreed. So, I put on a nice short denim skirt, with a long-sleeve see through pink blouse with a white tank, along with the black slip on shoes. While doing my make-up I heard someone knocking on the door and opened slowly. I already knew who it was since he always does that when he comes over unexpectedly.

"Hi Jake." I said getting up to my feet after I was done and giving him a hug.

"Happy Birthday, Beautiful." His smile didn't reach his face.

"What's wrong?" I had to ask.

"I feel terrible, I didn't get you a gift, but I promise I'll get you something." He said sitting on my bed.

"That's okay. I have you anyways that's all that matters." Then I sat down on my bed and started kissing him. We were so into our kiss we didn't realize that time was going by fast. Till someone cleared their throat. We broke away from each other and got to our feet and looked to see who it was, Dad.

"Hi, daddy. We were just umm…"

"I know what you two were doing but I'm going to let it slide for today. Cassie and Lizzie are here, so it's time for you to go downstairs."

"Okay, I'll be down there in a second, Daddy." Then he left us alone. Quickly I gave him a peck on the cheek and went downstairs to meet up with my two best friends.

"What took you two too long?" I joked giving them a hug as they handed me a gift.

"This is from the both of us." Lizzie said with a smile.

"Thanks." I responded smiling.

Then the door bell rang, so I opened the door. It was my best friend Austin holding a small box and his parents behind him. I squealed in happiness and jumped up hugging him. Gladly he caught me just in time. "I'm so happy you came. I didn't think you'd remember my birthday."

"Of course I'll remember, besides with my parents and yours being close friends how can _they_ forget."

"True." Then I looked over to his parents and gave them a hug as well.

"Happy birthday, Nessie. It's been a while since we've seen you and you look beautiful as always."

"Thank you, my parents are in the dinning room with my grandparents." They nodded and handed me two gifts as I said my thank you to them. Also, when I turned to lead the way, I looked to see Jake's face and from his expression he didn't look happy. Well he's going to have to suck it up because it's my birthday. "Mom. Dad. Guess who's here?" I said gesturing to Austin's parents.

"Hello, Bella and Edward it's been forever." Austin's mother Emily said.

"Yes, it has." They responded.

Leaving Austin's parents in the dinning room, Austin and I turned back to find Jake and my friends in the other room. Since they were here early, I decided to open their presents first. "Okay, Lizzie. Cassie. What did you get me?"

"Open it and find out."

Pulling away from the paper I could tell what it was, "Finally! A keyboard. Thanks girls. You two know me too well."

"Well…your parents helped us decide on your gift. They kept saying that you never stopped asking them for a keyboard and whatnot. Plus, the reason why you father wasn't getting you a keyboard is because you have a piano already." Lizzie said with a laugh.

Laughs. "I know. But that piano doesn't fit in my room. Besides the piano is my dad's not mine. He just lets me use it without asking."

"Play something, see if it _really_ works. You know us we know nothing about the piano. We played two different keys and it sounded horrible!" They joked.

This made Ness laughed so hard because she had already tried teaching them how to play but it caused too much confusion for them. "Okay. What do you want me to play?"

"Anything. Oh! Play that song that has your mother's name in it." Lizzie said.

"Bella's Lullaby?"

"Yup! That one." Lizzie and Cassie together.

"I don't remember it."

"Lair. You grew up with that song." Austin joined in.

"Shush Austin they don't know that." She winked at him.

"Nice try, Nessie. We know you have it memorized." Cassie said.

"Okay, okay. I'll play it." She puts her hands on both sides of the keyboard. First playing the first chord with her left hand, three fingers on different keys *AEB* while it was played as a dotted quarter, she started the melody on the and of 1 with her right. Then played the music straight through. As the song was coming to an end, everyone clapped for Nessie. She couldn't help but blushed.

Austin saving from further embarrassment offered me his gift. Opening it up I already knew it was jewelry because of the box it was wrapped in. "Let's see what you got me," seeing a ring from under the lid.

"It's a claddagh ring, meaning 'With these two hands I give you my heart and crown it with my loyalty.' It's a friendship ring." Austin glancing at me with a small smile.

"Thank you so much, Austin." Jumping into his arms giving him a big hug. "This gift is perfect."

"You are very welcome, anything for my May." His dimple showing with his half grin.

The party continued until everyone started going home, Austin's parents had gone to dinner with my parents. Even though he wanted to stay, he went home. Leaving me with Jake, alone at the house.

"Finally its just me and you, I thought they would never leave." Nessie said.

"Nessie, can you please not wear those clothes again, it was bad enough that Austin was checking you out."

"Not this again, Jake I already told you, he is my best friend. He doesn't think about me that way."

"Oh really, I know how guys think. Especially Austin. Isn't he a football player? All of them are jerks you should know that by now."

"I know Austin, and he's not like those jerks. And you can't tell me what to wear. My aunt bought me these clothes." She told him.

Suddenly Jake grabs a tight hold of her. "What did you say?"

"I said you can't tell me what to wear Jake. Its my body, not yours."

He slapped her hard on the face, "I already told you, that everything belongs to me. Your body, is mine. And I am not sharing with anybody, you got that." Grabbing my hand and ripping the ring Austin had given me from my finger and throwing it in the trash. "I never want to see this again."

"What do you think your doing? That was a gift!" She yelled at him.

Slapping her again but using the back of this hand, "I thought I told you not to talk back to me."

"I am sorry, Jake. But please." She cried.

"Please what? You rather have him. Is that what you are saying? Your saying I am too poor to buy you expensive gifts—"

"I never said that."

"Don't interrupt me."

"Jake I never thought you were poor—" Grabbing me again, pushing me roughly against the wall.

"Don't you ever listen? I said don't interrupt me." Throwing me to the ground, "Tell you the truth Nessie. You look like a slut dressing like that. And I hate my girlfriend being a slut. You need to suffer the consequences."

"What consequences?" Getting up from the floor and whipping the metallic tasting liquid from my lip noticing a small amount of blood.

Jake offers his hand to pick me up, but I read his reaction wrong. Carrying me, he went towards my room, shutting the door after him.

"This is what happens when people dresses like sluts and whores." Throwing me on the bed and making me face him. Pulling off my skirt and underwear roughly.

"No, Jake. Don't! Stop it, please!" Trying to find back. Knowing what he was going to do, he was going to force himself on me.

But he was too strong for me. Not liking the feeling of him going inside me forcefully, I cried out. "Please, Stop it! Your hurting me Jake." The pain was too much.

"I am not going to stop till you learn your lesson, Nessie."

"I learned my lesson, just please stop. Please. Please. Please stop." Crying out for help.

"Nessie, are you okay. Did I hurt you?" Sitting back and staring into my eyes.

"Just get out, Jake." Ordering him with a short breath.

"Ness, I am sorry. Please forgive me."

"Get out!" She yelled. With that he left leaving her behind.

Shaking all over from fear, I took a shower, but still felt dirty. Since I told Jake to get out I felt that he was going to stay away forever.

After getting out of the shower, I texted him staying, 'I am sorry, and I love you, Jake.' But he didn't text her back. Crying so hard on her bed having a feeling that their relationship was over.

Hearing her parents came home, calling her name. "In my room!" She called out.

"Nessie, what's wrong?" My mother came inside my room. "Why are you crying?"

"I am just having bad cramps, Mom. I am okay." I lied.

"Would you like some Advil?"

"Yes, please."

My Mom gave me two Advil and some water. Even though I lied that I was cramping I was acting in pain from being tossed around. And the medicine will help my body relax and let me sleep.

_**A/N: My co-author and I decided to stop here. Sorry we won't show the Nessie and Austin get together date yet. Not till the next chapter. It will take both of us a while to update again due to our busy schedule, we are both taking summer courses those who taken them before will understand how it takes most of your time away. **_


	5. Chapter 5: The Day With My Best Friend

**A/N: Well I am really excited right now because I passed all my classes and DONE with my Music classes since its now my Minor. Just need a few more Band Classes and Private Lessons and I am done :)**

_Renesmee's POV_

Yesterday was the worst birthday ever, I wished I never had that party, Jake was being such a jerk and honestly right now I don't care if we are still together or not. My Dad went to work graveyard shift at the hospital leaving my mother alone after I feel asleep last night from all the pain around my body.

Austin had texted me asking me what time to meet up with me and where. I had told him it doesn't matter. He texted back saying to be ready in two hours because he would pick me up.

After getting that text I couldn't wait that long I had to talk to him I needed my best friend.

My mother was still asleep so I decided to leave her a note telling her I was going to be out with a friend. I know if I said Austin she'd probably be wondering why I was all the way over there since he lives a half hour away. She knew I would be hanging out with him soon but I just didn't need the questions.

Right now I really needed a friend and Austin has always been there for me. I texted him a few minutes later asking "can you come now?"

With no response I was worried he hadn't received the message... but twenty-three minutes later his white 2009 ford focus pulled into the driveway.

"Hey Mae, why do you look down?" He opened the door for me to get inside his car.

"Its nothing. It's umm… complicated I guess." It was hard to tell him the truth.

"So, did you have fun yesterday? I know I did, your friends Lizzie and Cassie are hilarious."

"They are the best." I smiled. "Where are we going?"

"How about I take you to my house, you look like you really want to get out of this city for a while."

"You know me too well." I admitted.

It was true that I wanted to get out of Forks and away from Jake.

"By the way my parents don't know that I am with you. So, please try to take me home before curfew because I really don't want to hear their lecture right now. Since it's a school night and I haven't done any of my homework."

"Still a procrastinator huh." He joked.

"Very funny, I like doing everything at the last minute." Sticking out my tongue at him playfully.

Through the whole way to his house, I learned that he had just recently gotten out of a bad relationship with his girlfriend because she cheated on him numerous times. I really wanted to kick her ass for hurting my best friend. When we arrived at his house, I was shocked. I knew his family was wealthy when they lived in forks, but it seems the new house gets bigger every time I visit. What I saw was two cars parked in the driveway, and I know both of his parents kept their cars in the east garage not in this driveway.

I don't even have one car! And he has two! But then almost everyone in my family has two as well.

Austin tossed me the keys to the car we were in as we parked behind the other two, "You're giving me your car." My statement holding no question in it, looking at his face, with the knowing grin, as I looked at him in miss belief.

"You can have it. I got it last year anyway."

"Really?" I was about to give him a hug until he responded.

"No. Like I'm giving you my car, you don't even know how to drive yet."

I hit him for playing mean. "Then teach me. I will have my permit in a month, come on." I told him.

"Nope."

"Your being mean, I am telling on you." I crossed my arms over my stomach giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Next time. Okay. I'll teach you someday, but today let's relax."

"Fine but someday should be soon since I get my permit soon." He held open the grand doors leading into his families home, and led me to his room.

"Bring any girls up here?"

"Just you."

I laughed. "Why is that?"

"Because…you know I honestly don't know, and mom didn't want Becca up here." I had a feeling he was lying to me. I took off my light sweater I had on trying to remember why I had it on in the first place. It was really nice outside and not cold at all. When Austin was about to put my sweater in a place where I wouldn't forget it, he saw my arm.

I remembered now.

"Mae, how did you get those bruises on your arm?"

"I fell." Not looking into his eyes, concentrating on the green stripes on his bed spread.

He sighed putting his hands on my face for me to look up at him. "You're lying."

"I am telling you the truth I fell down the stairs. You know those stairs are slippery. I mean why would people have slippery wooden staircases anyway?" Avoiding his eyes and looking to the left as his eyes looked into my face.

"You are still lying."

"How can you tell?" I questioned him, turning my gaze to his, trying extremely hard not to let any tears fall.

"One, you are not looking at me in the eyes. Two falling down the stairs isn't even a good lie. Your stairs has railings to hold on too."

"You know how clumsy I am. Really I fell." My eyebrows coming together in frustration.

"Please, just tell me the truth." He begged.

"Jake and I were messing around. When he carried me he didn't see the nightstand so I hit my arm on it because he almost dropped me." It was really hard to come up with this lie and I knew he knew I came up with it just now. His face turning red in color from frustration.

"Jake, did this to you?" He asked.

"Yes, only by accident."

"That is no accident. Did you and Jake have a fight last night? Stop with the lousy lies."

I nodded wanting to cry. He pulled me into his best hugs, "He hurt you?" I hesitated.

"No, he didn't hurt me."

"You hesitated. I am going to ask you again, look me in the eye and tell me the truth." Pulling back at arms length resting his hands just bellow my elbows.

I looked up into his eyes. "He didn't hurt me, Austin. Jake is a very jealous person and I defended you. He thinks you're a player like all the football players out there, but I know you aren't. He thinks you want to steal me away from him. That got him mad because I was taking your side over his. After that Jake left, I am not sure if we are even together anymore." I started crying.

"He is never to put another bruise on you again, not even accidentally, or I will break both of his arms. But other than that, you know that I really hate Jake, but I don't think he could be mean enough to break up with you on your birthday? I mean come on, if the guy really loves you the way he says he does, he won't be that way."

"You think so?"

"Call him." He encouraged.

"I will after you take me home. You are the best Austin." I smiled, "You are like the big brother I never had."

His smile faltered slightly. "You could call him now, so that you have someone while you talk to him. Unless you want to be alone."

"Um, I think talking to him would be best if I am alone."

"You know I love you Mae."

"Love you too Austin, you are my best friend."

"Always." Pulling my hand with him as he grabs my sweater from the door knob of his door, and walks down the staircase.

Stopping at the bottom he grabs the keys to one of his cars and leads the way to the cars.

"Which one?"

"What do you mean, Austin?"

Throwing the keys my way. Of course I barely caught them.

"I get to drive!"

"Yep. Which one?" Holding his hands up as he steps between the three of them.

the white 2009 ford focus, the brand new red dodge charger, or the gold 1966 GTO convertible.

"So the keys for each of these, are all on this key chain? I can drive one of them?"

"Yes. No matter how much that scares me." Austin laughing softly at my huge smile.

"Which one goes the fastest?"

"That is a very scary question and... I won't answer it because, first of all you should already know that answer, and secondly I pray that hopefully you won't pick the fastest one."

"I will pick the prettiest then. The gold one."

"Great. The classic."

"So it is the fastest one too, huh?"

"Well... Yes, I have reached 158 in the GTO, and only 150 in the Charger."

"Wow, a whole eight mph faster." Making fun of his speed facts with a nudge to his shoulder.

"Have you ever went that fast? Eight mph does matter. It is exhilarating and nuts at the same time."

"Well I'm excited." leaping into the drivers seat, jittering with excitement.

"Okay. Small driving lesson, then I drive you the rest of the way home."

"You better hold on!" Showing him my most devilish grin as I put the keys into the ignition.

"Ha Ha Ha... funny." Razing an eyebrow at me. Seeing something in my eyes his smile changing to a slight more strict expression, "Don't you dare."

"Don't worry I have a family history of good drivers."

"Yeah. I really like this car."

"Okay, teach me. What first?"

"Left pedal stop. Right pedal go. First start her up, then shift into reverse. Slowly."

Pulling out of the long driveway and shifting into drive.

"Good now lets go around that corner down to the left and take that back road," smirking in my direction, "Wouldn't want to be the bad influence and have the cops see us diving down 101, especially your grandfather."

"Good point."

"You are a natural driver." Pulling into my parents drive way and resting his hands on the wheel.

"Yeah right, I almost took out two mailboxes and a squirrel. Before you then told me it was time to switch."

"No really you did well. The squirrel was suicidal and if you wouldn't have swerved you could have given him his wish and not scared the crap out of me."

"Well I am not one to be an accomplice to such a sad idea."

"Your love for all animals is adorable." lifting my chin, I couldn't even respond before I felt his lips lightly brush mine. The warmth felt wonderful, feeling tingles in my finger tips and fire burning my cheeks. Oh My God. What Am I Doing?

"I, I have to go. Still have that homework to do. I had fun. Bye." Pulling away quickly and jumping out of the car. Hurrying to the front door. Quickly shutting it behind me. Leaning against the door, I felt like I ran a marathon.

"Mae, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Please, open the door I want to apologize." Hearing his stressed voice from the other side of the door.

"Renesmee what is going on?" Dad turning the corner of the hallway, "Jake is here. He wanted to wait for you to get home. What is Austin doing outside? Let the poor guy in, I didn't teach you to be rude." Dad's encouraging smile as he reaches for the door handle.

"Dad it is not a good time please don't open-"

"Austin, great to see you again. Come on in, looks like you and Renesmee had fun today. What's going on though?"

"Dad, can you just go away for a minute."

Leaning down to whisper in my ear, "I saw the kiss. We do have windows in this house, don't give him too hard of a time. He has liked you for quite a while."

"Thanks dad you can go entertain mom and Jake for a few minutes right? I'm just going to walk Austin out."

"It was nice seeing you Mr. Cullen."

"It's Edward. Austin, you are like family to us."

**A/N: Don't forget to thank my co-author EdwardLovesBella02, she wrote most of this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Day Jake Went To Extreme

_Renesmee's POV_

**October**

It had been two weeks since I last saw Austin. Ever since the kiss I've been avoiding him because I didn't feel the same way about him. Right now I should be in school but I snuck myself out to go see Jake. He wasn't home and I was really tired because I was up all night studying for a test I didn't even take today. So, I fell asleep in his room till I felt someone shaking me awake.

"You kissed Austin?" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"Jake? What are you talking about? No, I didn't kiss Austin." Feeling a slap on my face at least it wasn't hard as his other hits.

"Don't lie to me." He held me in his hands, gripping me tight. "Tell me the truth."

"It is the truth!" I cried out to him.

"You only talk in your sleep when your hiding something now just tell me or your going to regret lying to me."

"Fine, just please don't hit me." I begged.

"The truth." He didn't make any promises this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Remember when I was with Austin the day after my birthday, well after he brought me home he kissed me. He kissed ME I did not kiss him back. My father saw us. I'm sorry Jake." I stuttered.

His grip was beginning to hurt me. I let him held me tighter and knew that I deserved this. "I don't want you talking to him anymore, you hear me! No friends Nessie I'm serious."

"What? No, you can't tell me that I can't have friends please don't make me do this. I have done everything for you, I even skipped school for you! That is not something I do, Jake and you know that."

"I really don't care what you want right now, Nessie. All I want is for you to be mine and only mine you got that. No more Daddy's Little Girl either!" He picked me up off the bed forcing me to look in his face with his rough hands. "I never want to hear Austin's name ever again." He let go of my face roughly. I couldn't help but cry.

"Jake please. Don't do this. I love you."

"I love you too, Ness but I can't have you talking to people it only makes this worst. Don't you understand that. If it weren't for your stupid best friend we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Can I at least have one friend?"

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Who?"

"Lizzie, she's like a sister I never had. I don't want to loose her."

"What would you rather have, me or her?" He questioned once again grabbing me too tightly.

"You." I lied.

"Good answer." Then he kissed me. "You need to go, school is almost over."

"Jake?"

"Yes?"

"Do you really love me?" I needed to ask because our relationship was now based on hitting on one another, sure I fought back sometimes but learned not to because I was only making it worst.

"Of course with all my heart." He told me. His strong gaze right into my eyes didn't make me feel any stronger about his words, I would think direct eye contact would make me feel more sure of him, but it was becoming harder to believe him.

"Well I have to go, talk to you later."

I ran back to school, crying. I wanted the beatings to stop. Sometimes he leaves a mark and had to hide it with make-up or cover up my whole body to hide the bruises he left me. Then, there was no one to talk to about this. I would tell my friends but they wouldn't understand that Jake does this because he loves me.

As soon as I reached the school I saw my parent's car parked in the parking lot. I didn't understand why they were here so early. Looking at the time on my phone it said 2:30, there was plenty of time for school left, and why did Jake lie to me. Maybe he thought I wanted to walk to school, yeah that probably was it. Going straight to the nurse I saw my friend Lizzie.

"Hey Lizzie, umm…can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure. What's up?" She walked out the nurse's office and towards class.

"Do you know why my parents are here? Have they been looking for me by any chance?"

"Nope. Maybe its just a conference with them because there hasn't been any calls on the intercom all day today. Since you skipped school." Of course she knows I skipped we had the same classes instead for first and second period which I was here for.

"So, I didn't get caught?"

"I told the teachers you were at the nurse my mom talked to them for you."

"Your mom is a lifesaver. Remind me to thank her."

"No problem, now lets get to class before the teachers suspect something."

She opens the door, "Sorry Mam for coming in late, my mother wanted me to make sure Nessie came back safely. She still feels a little sick."

"Don't worry, please take your seats."

The bell rang for last period another class I didn't have with Lizzie. This class was really boring, I hated Biology. Raising my hand, "May I go to the restroom?"

"Yes, you may." My teacher said.

Getting the restroom pass before walking out, spotting my parents walking out the front office. _Oh that is just great._ When I turned to where the restrooms where someone rudely bumped into me.

"Hey! Watch where you are going!" It had to be my enemy.

"Oh sorry, rich girl. It's not my fault you bumped into me."

"You are just jealous I have money and your flat broke. And where did you get those clothes, the trash?"

"You bitch." She knew I was calling her a slut.

"Girls, enough." The security guard said getting between us.

"I was just going to the restroom until this _slut_ insulted me." Actually I was the one that did the insulting.

"Miss Cullen, please stop with the vulgarity or you'll be sent to the principle."

"But she called me a bitch!" I yelled at her getting more upset by the minute, not only that I saw my parents looking over here.

"Just walk away I know your parents raised you better than this." The security guard told me and she was right.

"Fine." I walked into the restroom not wanting to come out afraid they still be out there. I had no choice each student had limited time in the restroom, the longest was 10 minutes but usually it was 5 depending on the security guard themselves. When I walked out they weren't there. _Whew._ I felt relaxed. I texted my parents that I was going to get a ride with Lizzie after school, they agreed.

After coming home my parents called me to the living room.

"Hey Renesmee, how was school?" Dad asked.

"It was good, just really boring."

"You do know we saw the incident at the restroom, right?"

"Yes, I know that behavior was unacceptable. Don't worry it won't happen again."

"Your right it won't, care to explain this?" My father handed me my report card. Three classes were borderline while others had C average.

"I don't understand. I thought I was passing all my classes."

"Renesmee one thing you should know, you're a bad liar. This report card was issued last week, we were called to the office, did you not know we have to sign your report card to show proof we saw it."

"No, daddy. I didn't know."

"Don't daddy me, Renesmee. I am very disappointed in you and top it all off, skipping! We know you skipped class today, so don't try lying to us. Where were you?"

"Everyone does it, and I am not telling you."

"You know what, just go to your room. I never thought I had to do this, but you are grounded. No friends, no Jake, none of it. Your mother or myself will drive you to and from school. You will only be allowed school and homework. That's it!"

"Dad, please that's really drastic. What am I going to say to Jake?" Tears starting to well up in my eyes.

"Renesmee you will just have to tell him you are grounded. You two need some time apart anyway. When he was over here two weeks ago he seemed controlling when you got home and I really don't like it. You need to figure out your grades Renesmee, this behavior and these grades are unacceptable." Dad's eyes level with mine.

"How long? How long are you grounding me."

"Until we see improvement." Mom's gaze disappointed, as she looks away.

This made me so upset one little mistake and my parents are really upset with me. Instead of trying to defend myself I decided to listen what I was told and went up to my room. They didn't ask for my cell phone which was a good thing. Seeing my Dad driving out the driveway and to work, I knew he was going to work really late. So, quickly I dialed Jake's number waiting impatiently for him to answer his phone.

"_Sorry can't come to the phone right now, please leave a message and I'll come back to you."_

Damn it, Jacob. Answer your damn phone. I tried again, again, and again till he finally answered.

"What Renesmee, I am really busy right now?"

"Jake, I need to tell you something really quick."

"What is it?" Frustrated with me.

"My parents found out about my skipping and my grades are really low…"

"Let me guess, they grounded you?"

"Yes, and went to extreme. They took everything away from me-"

"Well not your phone."

"Not yet, they didn't ask for it, anyway this means we can't see each other unless you don't mind seeing me at school or sneaking into my room. I wouldn't mind, just giving you the heads up. Okay."

"I'll see you around midnight, leave your window open okay."

"Try not to get caught by my father, I don't know when he is coming home. And can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Tutor me. I have no clue what I am supposed to do on my homework."

"I'll try, Renesmee."

"Thanks, see you later."

"Bye."

"Where are you going later on, Renesmee?" My mother asked in the doorway. Catching me by surprise.

"Nowhere."

"Really, it didn't sound that way. Hand me the phone." I gave it to her immediately.

"You don't believe me do you, Mom?"

"No, honestly sweetheart I don't. You lied to us, kept many things from us. And I know there is more your keeping from us."

"I am _not_ keeping anything from you. I only did what every high school student do, skip class and procrastinate on their work. That is it." Suddenly I was feeling guilty but couldn't understand why.

"Not everyone does it, and you aren't going to skip class anymore. Understood? Or there will be consequences."

"I don't care, mother. Don't tell me you haven't done it. Oh right, you couldn't because you were the 'chief's daughter' and could do nothing wrong and dated dad the goody-goody." I covered my mouth quickly realizing that I just talked back to my Mother.

She didn't do anything but nod looking very firm, walking away and closing my door. Why didn't she yell at me for talking like that to her? I was alone in my room feeling regret. Did I just do that? Was my relationship with Jacob causing me so much anger? There was only one person I wanted to talk to, but he was very far away.

I exited my room, hearing my mother's voice. She was obviously talking to my father because she mentioned my name and what I did. Along with 'I don't know why she's behaving like this, she never talked to me like that. What do you think is wrong with her, Edward?'

I heard my father's voice saying, 'She's probably PMSing, sweetheart.'

"You're right. I didn't think about that. But that can not explain all if her behavior." Feeling myself getting really hot from the blushing, it was embarrassing that my father knows about girls having their period. It really freaked me out.

Well at least they blame my PMSing for my behavior today.

Jake didn't come by my house last night and I spent all night wondering why he didn't come over. My homework was undone and it was due today. Before school started I saw him outside signally me to come to him. I went through the school doors and outside to where he waited.

"Where the hell were you last night, Jake?" I couldn't hold it in much longer.

"Get in the car." He ordered.

"What? No. I have school."

"Get. In. The. Damn. Car. Renesmee."

"I told you, no. You can't order me like that, Jake. I'm not your property."

"Don't make me drag you inside the car with everyone watching us."

"Why are you being like this?"

"I'll tell you once you are inside the car."

"Fine." I roughly opened the door, and slammed it shut.

"Oh and just so you know. You are skipping school today." I heard him as he presses on the gas hard and out the school parking lot.

"Jake take me back. I can't."

"Just shut up. I thought I told you I didn't want you talking to any of the guys in school."

"I wasn't."

"Oh really, it didn't look like that from where I was standing."

Who was I talking to? I tried to remember but couldn't. "Is this why your mad?" I asked.

"No. I am not mad. You should know better to get me upset." As he said that he gave me a hard back hand slap across my face. It hurt so much it felt like he cut me.

"What was that for?" I yelled at him. "I didn't do anything you bastard!" He spun the car to a stop and grabbed me by the neck.

He was literally choking me, "What did you call me?" He was lucky his car was tinted dark no one can see what was going on inside his car. I considered myself unlucky.

I was barely able to grab his hand that was choking me and bit him hard. I heard him curse out loud as he let go of me. That was when I tried to escape getting out the car but I failed when I felt him pulling my hair. I screamed. "Why are you doing this?" I cried out to him. Begging for an answer.

"I'm sick and tired of you that's why."

"Then, why are we still together?" I questioned him.

"Because…" He started the car again, "I love you."

"No, you don't because you wouldn't be doing this to me."

"I marked you as mine when we made love. Now, you have to do everything I say. You should've learned that by now but you have to go around disobeying me."

"I didn't disobey you I am not a damn dog, and did you do this to all your girlfriends before me."

"Yes, but at least they listened and they didn't have to suffer one bit. You on the other hand seem to like the punishments which I don't mind because your always getting in trouble with me. Since you already know I like it rough."

"Fuck. You." I told him, biting my lip as tears start to prick at the edges of my eyes.

I didn't care that I was pushing his buttons anymore. Sometimes the pain he caused me made me feel better. That was something I really needed.

"You are really asking for it, Renesmee."

"That was the plan, Jacob." I told him confidently.

I noticed right away we already arrived to his house in the middle of nowhere. He got out of his car, opening my door, and then grapping me forcing me inside the house. As soon as we entered the house he threw me to the floor, when I fell I hit myself on the desk in the front hall. Hurting my arm, I tried to get up before he could start beating me. When I was about to look at him, his foot connected with my stomach causing me to loose my breath in one hit. Trying so hard to catch my breath I couldn't because it really hurt to fill my lungs with air. He would usually wait for me till I was able to react but this time he pulled me by the hair once again dragging me to his room, as I tried gripping my hands around his arm that had ahold of my hair, but not quite enough to make the pain in my scalp go away. When he stopped with consistent kicks to my sides and back, I got up weakly to my feet and looked him straight in the eye, showing him that I wasn't afraid of him.

"Wow Renesmee. I am impressed you took that like a pro." A half smirk, and fire like look in his eyes.

"Well, I think I am pretty used to this kind of crap by now." Everything in my body was hurting so much, since was far the worst pain I've been went through with Jake.

"Are you in pain?" Looking me over I tried as hard as possible to not wince at the pain in my abdomen.

"No." I lied. I knew if I said yes, he'd continue anyway so there was no point in giving him the admission he wanted…

A knowing look crossed his face, "Good, because I'm not done."

He took off his belt he had on, then grabbing both my hands into one of his and starting hitting me on my backside. I moved away from him this was something new and I didn't like it.

"Move again, and I'll straddle you."

"It hurts."

"That's what it's for. Now turn around."

"No."

He forced me to the ground, pinned my arms above my head while I lay on my stomach when he was holding me tightly.

"Because you moved I have to start over again."

"Now count."

"Hell no."

SMACK.

"Count."

Hit. "One." Smack. "Two." I continued counting for him reaching to fifty. My butt and lower back felt numb now when he finished he rubbed my back and kissed me. "Good girl."

I couldn't stop crying. He picked me up carrying me to his bed laying me on top of him. My crying didn't stop and I knew I stained his shirt with my tears. Jake then brought my head up to look at him, "Stop crying. Your punishment is finish." I just nodded at him trying so hard to stop. Till I didn't realize I fell asleep in his arms. Maybe since the pain was too much for me.

I looked around, he wasn't in the room. When I look out his window to see his car, it wasn't there. Then, I saw his note: _Renesmee I went to get some dinner so wait in my room till I get home, that's an order. I'll take you home after you eat or drop you off wherever you want to go. Love Jake._

When I got up, I was defiantly really sore. It hurt too much to sit down or even lean on my back. I roamed around his room, looking through his photo album while I stayed standing up. Seeing pictures of himself as a teenager and others with a girl I never seen before it looked like they were a couple in the pictures. Jake never talked about his ex-girlfriends, but he told me he only had one before and didn't live here so I didn't worry about competition when it came to his ex. Although he told me he had sex with a lot of girls and it was only for one night. Of course I still loved him because he told me the truth. I finally found a name and recognized it somewhere but didn't know where. Emily Young she looked so beautiful I wished I was her, she looked so happy with Jake. I put it away trying to remember where I heard that name before. I looked to his deck he had his computer on, so I decided I search her name. That was when I remembered, this girl committed suicide due to an abusive relationship she was in. She told her parents that she was depressed in her suicide note, and that they didn't know who the boyfriend was because she kept it secret from them. I looked at the date, it was the same time they were dating, and I put the two things together... Jake was the boyfriend. I felt scared, what if I got to the point where I wanted to kill myself, I couldn't let that happen. I won't. I erased the history off his computer and any evidence on showing that I was on it. Jake came home around five and brought me some pizza, after that he dropped me off a mile away from my house since I wanted to walk to clear my head.

Before I got off his car and I checked to make sure their weren't any bruises showing on my face, the bruises were mainly on my arms and stomach probably mostly likely on my butt as well as my lower back. I walked slowly to the house since I was still sore from all the hitting but by the time I reached the door I was able to hide the pain I was in.

When I closed the front door it had shut too loud and then I heard my father yelling, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, living room. Now!"

I winced. Here it comes I told myself.

"What do you want, Dad?" I said rudely. Entering the living room.

"Where the hell were you all day, you were supposed to be in school. I thought I told you no more skipping."

"And I told you everyone does it, now get off my ass."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me, Dad. I don't need to repeat myself."

"What has gotten into you, Renesmee? You never use to talk back to us."

"Guess I can say I changed, now will you excuse me. I have homework to do."

"How? If you didn't even go to _school_ today?"

"I still have last night's homework I didn't do, happy now. Little Miss Renesmee didn't do her homework! Gah." I walked away heading to my room. I threw my bag on the bed, and finally realized I need to tell someone about what Jake does to me. It wasn't good for me keeping this secret too long. I grabbed a jacket taking off the sweater I had on and walked back out of the room. Going straight to the front door.

"Where do you think your going?" I spun around to see my father behind me.

"I need to do something. Its important."

"Nothing is more important than doing your homework and focusing on school right now. Now go to your room."

I ignored him going for the door, he grabbed my arm. It was a reflex reaction I was so used to Jake forcing me to do things. I slapped my father's hand away from me. "Don't touch me." Flinching away from his touch.

When I barely opened the door, he slammed it shut with the palm of his hand. "Ugh! Fine I'll go to my room." I walked around him and up to my room, slamming my door and locking it. When I looked over to my window I figured I might as well make my escape now out of the house by using the window. When I finally made it out, I ran as fast as I could with the pain I was in, it still hadn't stopped and my stomach hurt the worst. I had to stop and throw up the few bites of pizza Jake had brought home with him. Continuing on I stopped at the gas station and found a pay phone. Putting the correct change dialing a familiar number and waiting for an answer.

"Hello?"

"Austin." I asked.


	7. Chapter 7: Help, Anger, and Fear

**EwardLovesBella02**: Hey so we haven't said what Austin looks like so our actor who looks like him is Chris Evans from Not Another Teen Movie, Fantastic four, Push and my favorite one of him: The Nanny Diaries.

**WARNING: Some strong language, emotions, and strong subjects in this chapter… So read on and if you don't like blood well… I am personally sorry.**

**Enjoy! **

**Anything to add TwiMelodyFlute? **

**TwiMelodyFlute: **Nope. Enjoy everyone :D

_'o0o`_'o0o`_

"May, what's wrong? Where are you? Where is your cell phone?"

"Can you come pick me up?"

"Yes, where are you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just hurt. Um, I am at the Fork's Gas and Convenience Station."

"Okay, I am at football practice we ran late, but I will be there soon. Maybe 35 minutes."

"Yeah, just hurry, I just don't want to be here anymore."

A few seconds of rushing, I could hear his coach yelling at him to get back into the locker room, and Austin's distant voice telling his coach he had to go, that he would make it up later.

"I'm in my car, I will be there soon."

"Hey Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being a bitch to you and ignoring you after you kissed me two weeks ago."

"It's not an issue May we have been friends for too long for that to bother me."

"Well I am still sorry for the way I acted."

"It's okay I forgive you, if that's what you want to hear."

Smirking at the way his voice calms my nerves and the forgiveness he so easily gives out to me, "Yes, I did want to hear it, so thanks."

"Yeah, I will see you in 20 minutes. I should get off the phone now though so that if I get pulled over the cop only passes me a speeding ticket and not a reckless driving like last time, because I was on the phone. I wasn't driving recklessly the cop was just an ass."

"Yeah that would be bad. I will see you soon."

"Alright, just stay there I will be there before you know it. Okay?"

"Yea, bye." Closing my phone, I let out a groan that I held in during our conversation.

The pain in my stomach wasn't getting any better; it only seemed to intensify from the way it felt earlier. When I was at home the pain was still bearable, but from walking and now standing here against the side of the gas station wall, the pain made me start to gag and throw up more contents of my stomach.

A few people seemed nervous at the gas station as they watched me, like they were not sure how to approach me. I probably wouldn't approach me either with how I must look as I throw up, kneel, pressing my face into my knees with how much cramping and pain were taking over my sides and lower abdomen.

I could hear a strong car engine pull up next to me as my face stayed tucked into my knees. The car stayed going as I heard a door open quickly.

"Oh my god, Renesmee what's wrong? Where do you hurt?" I just now realize as he lifts my face away from my jeans that the cool night air bites at the salty wetness of my stained face, I hadn't realized I was crying also.

Scrunching my eyes closed I knew he would ask if Jake did this. I couldn't take the judgment his eyes would portray, "I'm fine." Grasping at my will to pull myself together.

"Bull shit MAY! You are clearly in pain. Come on I am taking you to the hospital." I blankly stare at him as he turns around and opens the passenger door of the Dodge Charger, coming back and lifting me in his arms, and placing me on the passenger seat.

As he pulls away my shirt lifts at the side of my waist and the air makes my flesh sting making me cringe. Austin quickly lifts the hem of my shirt up, as I stare blankly out the front windshield… What is Jake going to do when he finds out?

"Renesmee, I am going to lean your seat back so I can clean your cut." Austin opens the glove box and grabs out a white container, my eyes are so blurry with tears I can guess it's a first aid kit, but that's just because that is my only guess. My seat is slowly lowered as Austin leans over my side. More cold and burning air start to hit my waist, swatting his hand away, "Stop, no more, just leave it alone, you can't have a peak." Trying to make a slight joke as I find relief in the fact my shirt fell back over my skin.

"I am not getting a peak Renesmee, you have tons of fresh bruises starting to form and I am trying to clean the gash that is at the hem of your jeans. Stop squirming please your agitating the cut even more with the material of your clothes brushing against it." His hand lifts my shirt again but less than before, and pulls my jeans down just slightly.

His hands pull away for a second, as I hear rustling. Seconds later his hand brushes a burning liquid across my skin.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK!" Wincing at the cold and burning feeling the peroxide gives my side.

"Your jeans keep agitating the gash so I had to clean it, there is blood on your jeans from the wound as well, could you quit pushing away and just let me finish, I will do this as quickly and painlessly as possible if you stop moving, I am trying to help you." Austin's sad expression searches for my eye contact, which I could not offer.

Settling back into the seat and closing my eyes tightly as he finished wiping the cut then blowing on it to make the burning pain go away, if only for a few seconds. He then places ointment on a thick and long bandage type thing and stretched it across my side, lifting my back slightly so that he could stick it on all the way.

"Renesmee, you are in really bad shape, and I am not going to ask why, I am not an idiot and I could beat the crap out of myself for not stepping in when I first noticed; but now I am done this crap is over, I will not let this happen EVER again. Are you ready to go? I need to get you to a hospital."

"I am fine it is nothing. I don't want to go to the hospital I just need rest. How about your house as long as your parents aren't home cause mom and dad will find out then."

Austin said nothing as he leaned the seat belt over my reclined form and shut the door quietly.

I opened my eyes as his door opened and he quickly got in putting the car into reverse. The pain in my stomach was getting to the point that I was numb to it.

"Austin? Are your parents home or not? Because if not we can think of somewhere else to go."

"I am not dense May, I know you are scared and don't want anyone to know, but it is time. I am taking you to the hospital."

Stiffening I knew I had to convince him to turn around and go anywhere but the hospital. I felt like an animal stuck in a small cage. I lifted in my seat and stared at him, "I can not go to the hospital! I can't! Do hear me? He will be extremely angry. I can't. I can't. Please! Please I-"

Austin cut me off, "NO! I am sorry Renesmee but I will not allow this, and you very much need medical attention."

"No, look I'm fine you put a bandage on my cut, and now I am better. I just need rest that's all."

"No. It is more than just a cut. There are more wounds I didn't even get to." Austin never made eye contact with me as we continued to speed down the highway.

"Just pull over and let me out then because I am not going."

"I will not let you out of this car. I can not enable this anymore." His frustration with me clearly evident as his knuckles tightens around the wheel further.

"Jake didn't do this. You know? He is a good boyfriend, he has his faults but he isn't that bad. Please you can even take me home, just not the hospital. Please?"

"I would only take you home to tell your father and have him check you out then I would still take you to the hospital."

"I hate you." Trying my best to not cringe at the sound of the words coming out of my mouth, I just couldn't have all this come to the surface. I needed out, I should have never involved Austin. It was a terrible idea.

"And I am okay with that May." Austin's piercing teal eyes finally meeting mine for a second before going back to the road in front of him.

Turning off on the exit I could see the blue H sign. I couldn't help the flare of anger that was currently taking over my body. We didn't talk the rest of the five minutes it took to get to the hospital. Seeing the large and new wing that housed the emergency room usually seemed architecturally beautiful to me, but today this place was anything but beautiful in any form possible.

As Austin pulled up the emergency parking spots closest to the door he got out quickly and grabbed my door before I could open it all the way. He reached for my hand to help me but I avoided it like it was something evil. Getting out, I stumbled slightly and tried hiding it by holding onto the side of the car. It was then I felt the wetness starting to pool in-between my legs. Austin must have noticed too, with his quick intake of breath as I looked down at my now dark tinged jeans.

I leaned against the car for support as the rest of my body was in shock, what was happening to me?

"May, I, Um, need to get you inside, that's not good."

Instead of reaching for my hand he lifted me into his arms and carried me into the sliding doors of the emergency room. Shacking in his arms I had no idea what was going to happen.

The girl at the desk jumped from her seat as she saw us and got a wheel chair, and called for one of the doctors to come to the waiting room immediately. The rest of the happenings around me were a blur. Austin was forced by one of security to stay in the waiting room after he disobeyed one of the doctor's orders to stay out there after trying to follow the doctors into the back.

I was under bright hospital lights as doctors pulled at my clothes and took the bandage off that Austin put on earlier. I could distantly hear a woman next to me asking my name, and what happened, and many other questions but my voice never gave her any words.

I was in a complete daze as the doctors continued to work over me, ask questions, and demand things from the other people around them. I shut my eyes as the pain started to subside. They must have given me something that made it all go away. I was relieved that I didn't have to feel the confusion, voices, and medical equipment they were hooking me up too.

My eyes opened only slightly again to see a few faces around me, I vaguely recognized two of them from a barbeque my parents had a few weeks ago, but all of a sudden my eyes took over not letting me stay awake. Yet, I was just too tired to try.

When I woke up, looking over to the door I saw Austin talking to two police officers in the waiting room. He was still in half of his football uniform from practice and I didn't realize until now that he didn't change when he came to pick up me after practice.

I looked away from Austin and took a glance at the clock on the wall wondering what time it was. It said 4:30am. Crap, last thing I remembered it was 8pm when we pulled into the emergency room and entered a room. Mom and Dad probably knew by now and were on their way here.

My attention is brought back to Austin as the discussion in the hall looks to be heating up as he yells at the cops, and the cops look at him suspiciously. I wish I could hear through the walls to find out what the hell they are arguing about. Mom and Dad then came rushing toward my room, I could see all of this through the windows beside the door. Dad stopped momentarily to ask Austin something before following after Mom as they quickly and quietly opened my door. I can't face them right now, shutting my eyes, and faking sleep.

My parents talk to themselves about what could have happened, they found out I was at the hospital after one of Dad's colleagues called him after they got me into a room, (he must have been one of the people I recognized in the emergency room).

A doctor walked in and talked to my parents about what condition I am in. The bruises, the gashes on my lower back and sides, and it appeared to the doctor that these marks were coming from abuse, he then asked my parents a question that made my blood still with a chill.

"I know you Edward, so I will not make you or your wife go through questioning... but I have to ask about the young boy outside... Have you ever noticed any abusive behavior from him toward her?"

"No, Austin would never. They have been friends for a very long time."

"So he isn't the boyfriend then? We need the name of the boyfriend and where to find him. The police were thinking the boy, Austin, was the cause."

Mom's breath caught thinking of the problems starting to arise, "You don't think Jake could have done this, do you?"

"We will have to ultimately ask Renesmee and find out, but it would be good if we first knew where to find everyone that needs questioning, so if you could come with me outside and talk to the police, and tell them where to find her boyfriend."

"Yes, absolutely." Dad followed along with mom out of the room.

I opened my eyes wondering how to alert Jake so that he won't be angry with me, maybe if I tell him he won't get mad at me, this is terrible, it is all my fault that he is going to get into trouble. Reaching for the phone I could hear the door open again, the doctor coming up next to my bed, I pulled my arm back, and looked at the doctor.

"Renesmee? I am Doctor Stafford, you have some really bad wounds, how are you feeling right now?"

"I'm a little soar, but still a bit numb I think."

"Yes, we gave you general anesthetic last night so that we could help you, which is why you slept soon after coming into the ER."

"Why did I need that?"

"Well, Renesmee, I have some news..."


	8. Chapter 8: Scared and Worried

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I would've uploaded sooner but I made a mistake which I thought I gave my Co-Author of this story the final draft but never emailed it. My bad. Anyway here it is.**

"There is no good way to say this. Renesmee…last night you had a miscarriage."

"A what?" I was completely shocked, "Are you saying I was pregnant? How did I loose it?"

"Have you been stressed lately?"

"No."

"Okay. When was the last day of your menstrual cycle?"

"Why?"

"So, we can more or less know how many weeks it could have been. It was early, but we could not tell exactly how far it was from the still birth."

"Oh my god. I wow. I don't remember when my last menstrual cycle was."

"Then, when was the last time you had sexual intercourse?"

"That is none of your business!" I couldn't believe he asked me that. "Are you going to tell my parents about this?"

"I have to-"

"Why?" I interrupted him.

"Because you are still a minor."

"Then, let me tell them when I'm ready. Please. I promise I will. I just need to tell them myself." I lied, I would never tell my parents about this.

He sighed, "I can loose my license for this, Dr. Cullen will find out about this. You need to tell them today."

"Don't worry, he won't; and I thought Hospitals had a strict policy about Medical Confidentiality?" I questioned him.

"We do. But the problem there is that if we have noticed signs of abuse on a patient, who is a minor, the Medical Confidentiality rule does not apply, we have to report it and talk to your parents."

"What makes you think I was abused?"

"While you were asleep, the nurses noticed the fresh bruises and scrapes on your arms, legs, lower back, and stomach. They also noted old bruises. They immediately reported it to the police since that is the hospital's policy."

"Was that why the officers were talking to Austin, they thought he did this to me, didn't they?"

"Yes. But, now that you are awake, the officers would like to ask you some questions."

"Great. That is awesome... Absolutely awesome," shaking my head at the ridiculousness of this.

The doctor went to get my parents and the officers for my questioning. I really didn't want to do this because honestly it was really hard to lie to an officer. Plus, officers were trained to see if the victim is lying or not.

Seeing the door open, one of the few officers who were questioning Austin, walked in with my parents, and the doctor. If was a female officer.

"Hello, Renesmee. My name is Officer Holland I would like to ask you a few questions if that will be okay with you."

"Sure."

"Where were you before Austin picked you up?"

"Home."

"Your parents said you weren't in the house after 5 and Austin said he picked you up at 6:30. Where were you between 5 and 6:30?"

"I was walking to a gas station at that time."

"Have you been abused by anyone Renesmee?"

"No. I've never been hit by anyone. Sure maybe by accident, but that's it."

"Has your boyfriend been controlling or anything of some sort? Austin mentioned that a guy by the name of Jake, hit you once before."

"I told him that was an accident, we were playing around. And no Jake's an amazing boyfriend."

"Can you please explain to me how you received the injuries on your back, arms and stomach?"

"I was skateboarding with one of my friends. I'm a beginner so that's how I got injured. I didn't want to tell my parents this when I got home because I was scared what they would say. Since I wasn't wearing any safety harness."

"Who is your friend you were skateboarding with, and why weren't they with you when you came to the hospital?"

"They had an early curfew, and I can't say their name because they weren't supposed to be out, they were grounded too."

"Okay, we will eventually need a name though Renesmee, that will be it for now. We would like to talk to you again in a few days."

I just nodded at her, not trusting my voice, did she actually believe me. The officer left and from the corner of my eye, my father was watching the doctor carefully. I couldn't understand why.

"So, can I go home now?" I asked.

"You need to stay overnight for observation," Dad noted before the Doctor could speak. "Right Doctor Stafford?" Dad giving the doctor a knowing look.

"Why? I'm fine."

"Yes, Renesmee we would like to continue to watch your healing and make sure you get rest."

"Wow, I could rest at home, I want to get rid of this IV already!" Raising my voice to get my point across that I really didn't want to be here.

"Edward? Isn't it possible we can watch her from home. She isn't comfortable here. Can't you ask one of the head doctors to make an exception, you are a doctor, and we could easily take care of her at home." Mom's face turned to look into dad's eyes.

"Bella, please. They know what is best for the patients, I would definitely agree that she needs to be here." Dad's eyes meeting mine, concern written all over his face.

"Can you take her IV out then?" Mom is taking my side, not looking at the doctor, but at dad. We both have a repulsion to needles, and for that I was glad.

"Bella we should give Renesmee time to rest, they will take the IV out later today, it is giving her pain medication that she will want for the rest of the day." Mom resigned understanding the need now. I still didn't want it, no matter how bad the pain, I can handle it, this needle is grossing me out.

"I can deal with the pain. I would rather not have this needle. Please Dad, it is gross."

"No. Renesmee, believe me the pain would not be pleasant. We will be back in a little while... Dr. Stafford can I have a word in my office, I have a few updates I need to catch you up, because I will be off this next week."

Mom walked closer to my side as she took the chair next to me, "I will stay here with her, Edward, and I will see you at the car in a half hour."

"Okay, I will stop back before we leave. I love you Renesmee," Dad's hand took mine and kissed it, before he followed the doctor out the door, as the doctor looked back at me I glared ready to pounce if he told my father.

"Renesmee?" Mom's voice at my other side, I turned to look at her.

"Yeah mom..."

"What's going on with your life? Can you let me in, at least a little. You have pulled away more and more in the past few months. I haven't even seen your true smile since your birthday and even then it was only once, when Austin walked in at your party. Are you unhappy?"

"I'm fine mom. You are worrying too much, that's why I didn't say anything about my new fascination with skateboarding."

"Skateboarding is not a good enough excuse honey, and you know it. Why won't you tell me the truth?"

"Mom, I am kind of tired, and I don't want to talk about my skateboarding accident anymore. You will come back later and see me though, right?" Turning to lay flat on my back I looked up at the large white tiles of the ceiling.

"Sure, Renesmee. Get some rest. Your dad and I will be back after lunch, I have some errands to run. I love you very much." She kissed my cheek, I could hear the legs of her chair moving away from the bed as she stood and picked up her jacket.

Looking out the windows into the hall way, Austin wasn't there. I hope he went home to get rest or something. Closing my eyes I drifted into sleep. This probably wasn't the best of ideas, as my time with Jake earlier started to consume my dreams.

Jumping, my eyes flying open, as my heart rate slowed.

"Renesmee are you alright? Are you in pain, what can I do?" Austin's sleep deprived eyes searching for something to do to help my streaming tears.

"No, just a dream. It was just a bad dream."

"You want to talk about it?" His concern so evident, and his face so different. I wanted to smack him into his usual happy and energetic face.

"Austin. Why are you still here? You really should go home and change, get something to eat, and sleep. You look like hell. And I am fine its not life or death or something."

"May, this isn't funny. I will go home in a little while, I just had to talk to you again before I go. Last night was really scary and you can't lighten it by saying it's all good, and your fine. You were obviously not fine, and from what the doctors were yelling last night, there was a lot more going on than you let on."

"Well I don't know. There is nothing I know of. Hell you probably know more than I do."

"Don't play stupid with me. I know there is something more and I am worried about you."

"I really don't need a lecture from you right now Austin."

"Please just tell me what happened last night, you don't even like skateboarding, so don't try to sell me that story like you did everyone else."

Fresh tears start to flow down my cheeks as I realize that I want to tell Austin what happened. Something I myself can not even believe happened. Maybe voicing it will make more sense than keeping it inside because right now it is like the doctor spoke in an entirely different language, like I knew what he said when we talked before, but looking back it all seems surreal.

"Austin, I need to tell you something." It hurts to say what I am about to say.

He looks at me, his forehead creased with worry, I can tell that he's thinking I am going to admit that Jake has been hurting me these past few months.

"What is it?" He watched me carefully as my hands started to pick at the fabric of the scratchy hospital blanket, my eyes looking anywhere but his eyes.

"You promise not to tell anyone."

"Depends."

I more or less knew he was going to say that.

"When I was bleeding, well… I had a miscarriage. I didn't even know I was pregnant, and that would probably explain some of my behavior towards everyone lately."

Austin was completely still for a moment, as he processed what I said, "How, how did that happen?" his voice a whisper, so quiet I almost didn't hear it.

"What happen? Getting pregnant?"

"No, May... I know how babies are made. Nice try. How did you have a miscarriage?"

"I am not really sure the doctor said it could have been stress, or my injuries... or both. I am not even sure how far along it was."

"That is terrible. I am really sorry. He doesn't deserve you or a child, so I guess this was for the better in a weird screwed up way."

"Why would you say that? I love him!" My anger bubbling from my ears all the way down to my toes. His expression immediately changed from concern to disbelief.

"What the hell! May, listen to me! HE BEATS YOU! You just had a miscarriage for god's sake because of him! You're not mad at that fucking bastard for this?" Austin abruptly stood and paced in front of my bed. I had never seen him so angry.

"Would you SHUT UP! They could hear you! And of course I still love him." I chastised him with a harsh whisper.

"I... I need some air. He obviously brain washed you real well." His back to me, he headed straight for the door.

"Please. Austin! You can't say anything. Please!" Starting to lift myself off the bed to stop him. He quickly turned on his heal to look at me, "I can not watch you deteriorate because of him. I love you more than you know, and if you don't tell your parents soon, or the hospital, I will. I promise."

"If you love me so much why would you want to hurt me." My statement hit below the belt I thought I could stop him.

"I have hurt you Renesmee. Don't you get it. I am not dumb, I have continued to try and not notice the facts in front of me, I have tried to be blind to it, and by doing that I played my own sick part in letting this go on. I put my foot down here. I can't enable you to continue seeing him, he is evil Renesmee. You need to see that. I will help you tell someone if you need the support..." Pausing he took a deep breath while looking down at his feet, "I will be back later. They said you would be staying over night, but I think you might be getting out some time this evening, so I might come by then." With that he opened the door of my room and quickly walked down the hall leaving my door just slightly open. I didn't know what to do, calling out to him clearly wasn't going to do anything.

After the observation at the hospital I was just barely sent home and able to rest in my own bed.

Austin had promised me he'd visit me when I go home because he couldn't get back to the hospital before I was released. I wasn't sure why, unless my father told him that I was still grounded for my behavior and disobeying him.

Getting up from bed I saw Jake pull into the driveway, then entering the house. A few moments later my father opened the door to see if I was awake or not.

I noticed my father's stiff appearance, as he motioned Jake into my room as he said, "She is up. You can go in."

Instead of giving us privacy my dad stayed in the doorway. He seems to be analyzing Jake's every move as he stays at the door, not moving away. I still kept an eye on him as Jake came to my bedside. Yet, he never moved and I can feel that Jake knew this too.

"Hey Jake." He hugged me as he began to kneel down next to my bed, reaching out for my hand smoothly and calm. I couldn't help but shake a bit now, at least it was just my hands, where dad couldn't see them. I never once looked Jake in the eye so I looked directly across his forehead to where my dad stood, it was too hard to look at Jake in the eye right now.

"Hey, what did you do to yourself? I was so worried about you. How are you feeling?" His face was anything but how his words sounded. His words coming out calm and concerned, while his eyes looked lethal.

"I, I was just, just being... stupid. I don't know why I did it. I am feeling a little better though. The doctors gave me some prescriptions, so I should be fine."

Jake then shakes his head, "You are such a magnet for trouble. You have to be more careful. I can't always be here to be your helmet." his smile not quite genuine. His words stinging in heart, but at the same time mandatory for him to stay out of trouble.

"Yeah, won't be skateboarding again for a while." I mentioned for effect.

"Yea, I will say so. If I have a say you won't skateboard ever again. But, anyway I better go, I have to work on Sam's truck in a half hour, there is something wrong with it. You need to get better soon though, I will call you later."

"She has no phone privileges right now Jake. So I am sorry but that's not going to happen." Dad interrupted our conversation.

"Oh, well then, I will come by tomorrow Mr. Cullen." Jake pulls away from the bed turning around to look at dad, and then makes his way, avoiding dad as he walks out of my room.

As Jake walked out so did dad. I could see through my window when Jake's car descended the driveway. Moments later my father came upstairs to my room, "We need to talk, Renesmee."


	9. Chapter 9: Feeling Regrets

A/N: To those who had Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus in their heads, well…guess what that was actually our reference song.

"About what, Dad?"

"You and Jake, the way you are acting around him now. It's not your usual behavior."

"Well you were standing by my door not giving us any privacy, the hovering is a little uncomfortable."

"Renesmee Carlie, I think its time you tell me the truth. No more skateboarding stories."

"The truth about what, I was skateboarding?" Squirming with my fingers picking at the hem of my comforter, feeling the heat in my neck claw its way onto my cheeks, I can no longer look up from the purple line pattern in my blanket, he would see my guilt. He is some how caught on and I am not sure how much he knows, I can feel it in stance.

"Is he the reason why you are being like this?" Dad flips the chair from my vanity around and sits down; he is now facing me as I lean against the headboard, my eyes still tracing the purple pattern.

"No. He is not the reason."

"Then, what is?"

"People change okay, Dad. You of all people should know that." Glancing up quickly, then realizing in his pleading gaze that I really should stick to the purple blanket, it holds no judgment.

"Change happens for a reason especially how your behavior has been lately."

"Why is that, Dr. Cullen?" I said to him rudely. "Please, explain to me how I changed? I am still the same old Renesmee everyone knows." Trying to change his train of thought or something. I am grasping at straws because he is too observant now, why could he not just stay at work and stop observing me? This is bad, really bad; I have to find a way out of this conversation.

"You're the opposite of what everyone knows you as. When were you going to tell me that you were pregnant?" He asked out of nowhere. Shit. Shit. SHIT! That damn doctor didn't keep their mouth shut! Taking a deep breath I answered with as much strength and innocence as possible.

"Pregnant? You know me better that. I am still a virgin, Dad."

"Just stop with the lies, Renesmee. I know you had a miscarriage before you went to the hospital. Skateboarding was not the reason either."

Giving up. "Who told you?"

"Nobody did. I knew Dr. Stafford was hiding something, so I looked in your file-"

Interrupting him before he could finish, "Who told you to look in my file? That is none of your business! Just because you're a doctor doesn't mean you can go and look at my personal stuff!"

"Did Jake know?" Avoiding what I said all together.

"No, okay. He didn't and I am going to leave it at that. Now get out of my room."

"You will not talk to me in that manner, Renesmee Carlie. I am very disappointed in you right now I can't stand to look at you right now, I just don't know what you did with my honest and respectful Renesmee, I don't like this version of-"

"Then get out of my room!" I interrupted.

Getting up from the chair and pushing back into the vanity, he turned back to me, "I am not finished with this conversation, and I have not been around enough. We need to talk more, and I would appreciate it if later, you can really talk to your mom and I. We need answers. I can not help you Renesmee, if you won't tell me what is going on."

_**The next day**_

Yesterday and all of today has been really boring ever since my father gave me a new bucket of guilt after our argument in my room.

Jake wasn't allowed over at my house until my punishment was over and that was in a month. Honestly, I didn't care because I was going to let him inside when they weren't constantly watching.

I haven't gone back to school yet, but my week of house rest was almost over, just a few more days.

Up in my room still upset with my father, he was still home, he took the rest of this week off, I want him to go back, I can not stand his probing eyes and observations. So, it was hard to avoid him, but I am dying for a snack. Giving up and letting my legs lead me to the kitchen.

Reaching the kitchen, my father and Austin are talking outside sitting on the deck.

My anger is boiling through the veins of my body as I walked quickly passed the fridge, forgetting a snack all together, and reaching the French doors.

Austin knows the truth about Jake and I.

What if he is telling my father everything that has been going on these past few months?

Their back is to the house so they do not see me yet. I can hear my father asking him questions about me, before I even open the doors. This was my cue to interrupt, because Austin will tell him the truth.

"Austin, what are you doing here? I am grounded remember," Looking directly at my father. As Austin stands from his chair to greet me.

"I came here to see you of course, but you were asleep." Liar.

"Really? I have been up for the past two hours. You're a liar." His stride stops and stands a few feet away, not sure to hug me or to stay back.

"Renesmee that is no way to talk to your friend." My father intervenes as he also stands but does not move away from the table.

"Butt out, Dad. A word, Austin?" turning half way towards the doors, "Privately." Adding so that my father does not take the invitation to follow.

"May that is no way to talk to your father." Austin told me, "I am sorry, sir. I will talk to her. It was nice talking to you," He continued giving my father a loaded glance; their exchange holding way too much silent conversation.

"Like I'd listen to you. And you sound like you are keeper, and you're not, so back off." I said sarcastically walking away and back into the doors.

He grabs my arm stopping me from going any further as he shuts the doors behind him. "What is wrong with you?"

"Right now. You."

"Why me?"

"Because…" I can not say it here because I know my father can hear us, "Can we talk in your car?"

Nodding he let go of my arm and put his hand out for me to lead the way.

Opening the front door for me, we walk down the side walk and toward his car.

Once we were in the car I continued, "Did you tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

Come on genius you know what I am talking about. Stop playing dumb," Glaring into his eyes, painfully aware of what he knows, "What you think is going on between me and Jake but is not."

"No. I told you, if I see one more mark on you I will tell both your parents." His gaze moves away from me as he concentrates on something past the windshield, making the garage door seem very eye catching.

"What if it's an accident?"

"You are always protecting him, why May?" His gaze returns to me, but not to my eyes, to my shoulder then my hands, which are picking at my nails. He cannot look me in the eyes.

There was nothing to say, instead I cry. Tears slowly stream down my cheeks as I too look away, glancing at my flip flops I slipped on as we went out the front door, the mint green worn with use around the edges of my toes. "Its hurts too much to admit it, he loves me. I know he does. I promise he really does love me."

"No, he doesn't. If he did, he wouldn't be doing this to you. Hey…" He brought my face up to look at him. "Don't cry. Please." He said while whipping my tears away with his fingers.

"Austin…I am really sorry how I acted."

"It's called blinded by love, sweetheart. Some times love is blind, and unfortunately a lot of times it is not in a good way."

I bit my lip. He hadn't called me that in a while.

"Why are you blushing?" Austin asked.

"I'm not blushing?" My cheeks felt two times hotter.

"You are so adorable, I really feel like kissing you right now." He admitted.

"Who's stopping you?"

"Well…let's see. My best friend is with someone else and her father is watching us by the window. No privacy and I learned my lesson the last time. Even though I would do anything to get her out of her toxic relationship she hasn't seen it yet. Your pick, because I would rather you not be angry with me again."

"Hmmm…well let's go somewhere then, and forget everything else."

"I don't want you to get in any more trouble." Shaking his head as he lets my face go, though his face is still a breath away. My insides melt with his proximity.

"I am with you, how can I be in any more trouble. Honestly, he doesn't trust me, but I am not the one in the driver's seat." I joked. "Drive around the corner, we have plenty of privacy there."

"The forest? You're kidding me right."

"Nope."

"Alright, forest it is."

Parking his car, I look at him, blushing once more. I cannot wait any longer. Leaning toward him, our lips meet quickly, and the electricity sends me blushing into a full on blanket of heat around my face and melting down the rest of my body.

His lips are so soft against mine and it feels incredible. He is such an amazing kisser that I don't want to stop. He pulls away first to kiss my jaw and the spot just below my ear, then sits back in his seat as I stay half over the console and breathing heavy.

Austin brushes my hair behind my ear, and makes me want more of him.

His touch and kiss still so completely fresh in my mind. With him he is so soft, innocent, and strong all at once.

I bring my body closer to him, but I can tell the kiss is over, so I place my forehead against his broad shoulder. The kiss to me ended too soon, why he had to stop, I know why but I still couldn't get enough.

"I have to get you home. You're father is still upset with you."

"I know he is. Why you think I tried to avoid him?"

"May?" I lift my forehead and sit back into my seat, as he turns his body toward me.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, no matter what happens."

"I love you too."

"You also love someone else though."

"We have been together for a long time, and I don't know how to change that." I leaned for another kiss but he turned his face so I press my lips to his cheek.

"You have to choose, and I hate that you may choose him, in that case I will have to say something to someone."

"I just need time. Austin, please? Just let me work it out." His face is stiff in worry I can see he is going for a subject change.

"So, when are you going back to school?"

"Thursday."

"Good, I have early release that day, so how about I pick you up after school. My football practice is still scheduled at 4 though, if you want to go with me."

"Sure. Then, you can take me to your practice. Since I have never been to your football field. You have only played my team twice, and both times were at my high school."

_**Sunday **_

I have left my window unlocked the past three nights. I tried getting to a phone, but it was unmanageable. I have to be content that Jake will just come soon, hopefully tonight. He hasn't yet, but he will.

I'm lonely.

_**Tuesday**_

Austin came by yesterday and today. He is so sweet and respectful, it's new and fresh to me to hang out with him like we used to. It is almost like he never moved.

We haven't kissed after the last time. It isn't like there wasn't a few moments yesterday that didn't come close, but he pulled back every time and changed the subject to something safer and less…intimate.

I hope to see Jake tonight, but he hasn't come the last few days. He is probably really busy with work at the shop, so maybe he just can't make it.

I cannot sleep and I stare at the window waiting for him, waiting another night.

_**Thursday**_

School is over, it is my first day back, it was a long day but all the time spent up in my room alone really caught me up on my studying and homework. As I wait for Austin, I cannot help but day dream about the week, so far.

_~These past few days have been amazing. Austin would pick me up at the house after he got out of school and we'd spend the afternoon together, until 8, which is my curfew. _

_Even though I was still grounded, Austin was the only exception to that rule. Our days together were the best days of all days. _

_My feelings for Austin have changed a lot, something I think has always been there, only now have I started to see it, I regret not giving us a try soon. Without Jake around it is like I broke up with him._

_Jake, a name that is burning my throat without even speaking it. I hate to say it, but I have enjoyed some time away from our relationship. I will talk to him soon and we will see where we go from here, but I kind of miss him, less and less each day, but I do still miss him.~ _

Like the universe wanted to start early on my thoughts, Jake's car pulls into a parking space. His car is 10 parking spaces away from me in the visitor parking lot.

I am here waiting for Austin on the stairs of the school how or what am I going to say to Jake? My mind is spinning in what to say, and how to ready myself to talk to him. I brush the invisible dust specks off my jeans looking up toward his car door, as it starts to open.

It has been more than a week since I've heard from him. Now, he decides to show up. Great timing.

All the pain that I will receive from Jake begins crawling into my consciousness, the anticipation eating away at my already burning skin. It is honestly the worst feeling ever; yet, he hasn't hit me yet. He won't hit me here, he wouldn't, I would deserve it, but we could get into trouble, he knows this.

The tightness in my stomach and the dread shaking my entire body is worse than the actual bruises and marks.

Jake steps out of his car walking toward me; I don't know what to do…The space between us is shrinking with every step.

Suddenly from the corner of my eye, Austin pulls up, blocking Jake from his path toward me. Jake is only a few feet from the drivers side of Austin's car, and he look on edge.

Austin slips out of the driver's seat walking straight for Jake.

Snapping out of my shock I leap from the steps and drop my backpack in the passenger window of Austin's car and quickly walk up to them.

"Who the hell do you think you are Jock strap." Jake's voice quiet and menacing.

"She is grounded, and you aren't allowed to see her. Why are you here?"

"I don't need to answer to you pretty boy, and your not her god damn ass hole of a father," turning toward me he reaches for my hand, "Renesmee, come on lets get out of here."

Gulping with nerves, "Jake, I can't."

"Sure you can, lets go." His eyes squinting into a glare testing to see if I will defy him, "Babe. Lets go."

"May, you shouldn't go with him. You don't have to." Austin side steps Jake to block him from coming closer to me.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Get out of my way." Shoving Austin, but Austin knew it was coming so he shoves back.

"Guys! Stop! You are at my school, people are watching!" Pushing Austin toward his car with my right hand, and grabbing Jake's arm, "Jake, just meet me later. Umm, at Newton's parking lot on Main Street."

"You can't leave with him Ness. He is trying to break us up." Jake's eyes pleading, too sad to ignore.

"It's okay, I love you. I will meet you later. He is just going to take me home. I will see you later." Giving him enough of a tight smile that he will hopefully accept.

I glance toward Austin; his head is down as he plays with his keys, leaning against his red Charger. We are close enough, to where I know Austin can hear every word. I will have to make sure he doesn't tell my parents.

"Okay babe. I will see you tonight. 11?" He pulls me to his lips as he looks behind me to look at Austin; the smirk tells me that this is his way of marking his territory.

His tongue urges for entrance, not giving me an option. I let go and give him entry. His hands pull my waist up closer to him, grabbing at my sides with slightly too much pressure. I pull my lips away and kiss his jaw.

"Yea, 11 works, be careful around him Renesmee I don't trust him, he is possessive around you, I can tell. If he touches you I want you to tell me right away, I will protect you."

"Jake. Austin is my friend, nothing more. Really it is fine he won't touch me. I love you."

"Love you too." Kissing the edge of my lip as he spins his keys on his finger. His eyes linger on my body as he steps away walking backwards toward his car.

Turning away, I walk silently to the other side of the red Charger, and get in. Fastening my seat belt, Austen slips into the driver's seat, but he doesn't start the car as I see Jake pulling out of the parking lot.

Unsure of what to say I mess with a strand of my wavy copper brown hair between my fingers.

Silence fills the car for a few long breaths, "What the hell are you thinking?" Austin's hand smacks into the steering wheel making me jump, "Seriously, he is dangerous, do you not understand that!"

"I need to see him Austin," I can't to reach his eyes, as I stare at the stitching of the leather seat beside my thigh, "He won't hurt me, I promise, we just need to see each other."

"Do I mean nothing to you," Austin's voice faltering with every word.

"Austin. You are my best friend of course you mean a lot to me, that has nothing to do with this."

"No that has everything to do with this. When you put yourself into harms way it affects me. If you're not going to care for your own well being then, for me, not for you but for me, please protect yourself by not going. When you get hurt it hurts me. I don't want to have to tell your parents either." Austin finally starts the car, pulling away from the curb.

"So you're playing that card now, because that's low, and you can't tell my parents Austin," Glaring at his profile as he ignores my glare, "I just need to figure this all out. Austin, if I don't see him and talk to him, I wont be able to work anything out, I mean, I can not just ignore him and break up with him over the phone or something, I don't even know if breaking up is the right thing, I mean its an option but, but I don't know." Liquid starts to brim my eyes, as I look for comfort in the passing greenery and trees through the window.

"It is too dangerous, I can't let you." Austin slows and pulls to the side of the road, struggling with his temper, pressing his forehead to the steering wheel.

"You can and I am going, if it makes you feel better we won't leave the park, and there are cameras there."

* * *

Austin dropped me off at my house; both of my parents were home. So, I knew sneaking out of the house was going to be difficult. My father tried talking to me during dinner but I wasn't very responsive with him. Right now, I was worried about trying to meet Jake on time.

Trying so hard not to make my impatience noticeable, dinner was done and I rushed to my room telling my parents I was going to do a little homework, then going to go to sleep.

It was barely 10 and I was already too anxious to see Jake so I decided to sneak out through my window early to the Park where we were going to meet. Some part of me wanted to yell at him for not keeping in touch with me while I was on bed rest. While walking closer, I started regretting coming because he was going to scold me for being with Austin. The rule about not talking to other guys was starting to get me nervous. As I was about to turn the other way, I saw Jake's car driving in. Great, there is no turning back.

When he got out of the car the look on his face wasn't pretty.

"Hey Jake." I said with fear in my voice as I hugged him. He didn't bother to hug me back, but pushed me away.

"What did I say about talking to Austin?" Jake asked.

"Blame my parents for that, not me." I told him.

"Yet, you didn't get in the car with me, I would've taken you home."

"Jake, I was already in trouble as it is besides my punishment was to not see you."

"Oh, but they let you see Austin. Great." He said with sarcasm.

Jake's sarcasm wasn't helping me, so I just snapped at him, "Where have you been all this time? You told me you were going to see me one night and you didn't come. Let me tell you something if you're going to tell me that you are going to see me, you better stick with it."

"Or what? You'll go off with Austin instead."

"This isn't about Austin! This is about us, Jake!"

"Don't yell at me."

"Well I can't help it. I am really angry at you."

"What for? I haven't done anything."

"Exactly!"

He grabs at my elbow, "Your tone doesn't work with me."

* * *

I looked at my watch one last time before opening the front door to the house. It was barely 4:30 in the morning. Another thing I noticed, my father's car wasn't here. Maybe he went back to work after all. Luckily I brought my pair of keys earlier or else I probably would have to get back in through the window without getting caught.

Unlocking the door softly, turning the doorknob as quiet as possible trying not to wake my mother.

Turning into the door, closing the door softly.

Before I can turn around, I hear movement.

"Did you really think you were going to get away with it, Renesmee?"

My mother quickly lifts her phone to her ear, "She's home, in one piece…Okay." She closed her cell, "that was your father on the phone. He has been looking for you all over town." My mother continued.

I stayed quiet not wanting to say anything to her.

"Where were you, Renesmee?"

"None of your business, okay. I am home, that is all that matters." When I started to walk away, she stopped me by getting in front of me.

"I expect a proper answer, when I ask you a question."

I scoffed at her while rolling my eyes.

"What's with the attitude? Renesmee talk to me!"

"Just leave me alone." Walking away towards the stairs, to go to my room.

"You were with Jake weren't you?" She grabbed my arm too tight.

Fuck. I cursed to myself the pain in my arm was the worst. "Let go of me, mother."

"Not until you tell me where you were all night."

Instead of answering to her, I push her away from me causing her to hit herself on the picture frame on the table, "I said let go of me." I told her. Then, went to my room slamming the door before locking it.

I was so upset I didn't mean to push my mother or hit her, but she left me no choice. Her touch hurt me so much I didn't want to show any signs of injury on my body. My body hurt so much I need a nice hot shower maybe it'll numb the pain I am feeling at this point. Gathering my black long sleeve shirt with some pajama pants, before entering the restroom and turning on the hot water to warm up.

The water was still running and when I took off my clothes I saw the bruises Jake left on me already forming. Most of them were on my arms and legs, my stomach on the other hand was a different story instead of just bruises there were cuts since he took off my shirt and made me suffer the consequences painfully.

I already knew these bruises are going to last a couple of weeks and its going to be tough hiding it from my parents, and especially Austin because he is now keeping a close eye on me.

Why didn't I stay home? Oh yeah, it would've been worst if I did. Even though I don't think it could get any worse.

The water on my cold skin felt like pins where poking me at angles everywhere on my body. It hurt too much. My tears took control over me as I began to cry. I don't want to do this anymore but Jake is my first love. I want all the pain in my heart to go away some part of me wished I never met him and maybe I could've been with Austin from the beginning. But, I only saw him as a friend and nothing more. Yet, the more time I spend with him the more I feel happy with myself.

After getting out of the shower, putting my clothes on, and exiting my restroom I saw lights glaring from my window. Someone was here, and I wasn't sure. Most likely, it is my father.

A couple of minutes passed….

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" His voice rang through the house as a door slammed behind him. Great that is just fantastic my father is now home and really pissed off. I know my mother told him that I pushed her and talked back to her.

"What do you want, Dad?"

"Excuse me, clean up the attitude now."

"What if I don't want too? I just want to be left alone why can't you people appreciate that!"

"Look, Renesmee. I have had enough with your behavior, and you can't go hitting your mother."

"I didn't hit her! It was just a push."

"Doesn't matter if you pushed her or hit her it's the same thing."

"No, its not. Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?"

"Don't you dare insult me, Renesmee."

"I already did, what are you going to do about it."

"That's it! Get out of your room, I want you in the living room, now!"

"Fuck, no." Did I just say that out loud? Oh no, this is the first time I cursed directly to my father or mother.


	10. Chapter 10: Truth Be Told

A / N : **EdwardLovesBella02** : I really loved writing the second half of this chapter. A little Austin/Renesmee love. And an end of a chapter that I just so much enjoyed to write, heavy angst and drama are a few of my favorites to write.

A / N : **TwiMelodyFlute** : Sorry all it has been a while since the last update, just been stressing out with school work.

"_That's it! Get out of your room, I want you in the living room, now!"_

"_Fuck, no." Did I just say that out loud? Oh no, this is the first time I cursed directly to my father or mother._

"Damn it, Renesmee!" He slams his hand hard on my computer table causing for it to tremble. "Do as I say, or-"

"I am not a child anymore, GAH!" I interrupted him walking past him out of my room and towards the living room. Soon after reaching the stairs my phone began to buzz from my pajama pocket. My parents didn't know that before leaving the house that I found where they hid my phone, so I took it before I met up with Jake.

Right when I was about to see who it was, my father grabs the phone and answers it. I can hear Austin's voice saying, "Did everything go okay?"

"Hello Austin, where exactly did Renesmee go at this time, especially this late."

"Don't interrogate him, Dad." I ordered, ready to jump on him and take the phone away. But I already knew that I was in enough trouble as it is.

"I will not accept that tone, young lady—"

"Then, stop talking to Austin." I reached for the phone trying to press end.

I can hear Austin telling my father something except I couldn't tell. It made me so upset because what if he told him something that I didn't want him to know.

I can tell my father was disappointed since he fisted my phone tight in his right hand.

"You are not getting your phone, until you earn it back. Do you hear me!" He gritted his teeth.

I ignored him.

"ANSWER ME when I am talking to you Renesmee Cullen! You are lucky, Austin is covering for you because I know he will tell me where you were."

"You already know where I was." Sarcastically.

"That. Right there Renesmee is what pissing me off." He pointed at me.

"You know what, Dad! I don't care, just leave me the hell alone!" I yelled at him. Instead of staying downstairs to listen to his lecture, I went up to my room hearing him calling me as I slammed the door shut making sure I locked myself in.

Some part of me was thinking Austin told my father something because he looked more ticked off then he was from earlier. Or what if he didn't and that caused my father to be upset.

Seating on my bed, I can see both my parents' feet from beneath my door.

Knock. Knock. "Renesmee, open the door." Dad said. One of them was trying to open the door but too bad it was lock.

Knock. Knock. "Nessie, please open the door. We aren't going to yell at you." Mom said, I scoffed rolling my eyes, _yeah right._

Knock. Knock.

After about five minutes my parents didn't seem to know when to stop trying because I wasn't going to open my door. I already knew they were pissed to begin with so I put on my iPod to drown out the knocking sound they were making.

Even though it was really hard to ignore it I decided to go to sleep with the music blasting in my ears. Turning off my lights so they can get a hint that I am going to bed, they finally gave up after a few minutes.

Looking at the clock to see what time it was, it said 5:15 am. I didn't want to be here so after unlocking my door. Some part of me couldn't help but look around at my surroundings to see if my parents were awake. They were both awake because I can hear them talking softly from their bedroom. Softly closing my door, and tip toeing to my window, I opened the window and snuck out to my friend Cassie's house.

By the time I arrived her house it was 5:30 in the morning, trying so hard to wake her up. She rubs her eyes shocked to see me standing at her doorstep.

"Ness, what are you doing here?"

"I need to borrow your phone. It's an emergency."

She lends me the phone, "Thanks" I tried to smile at her. I couldn't help but shake as I dialed Austin's number, then biting my nails waiting for him to answer.

"Pick up. pick up. pick up." My hand shaking with nerves as the phone rings.

"Hello?" Austin's stress can be heard past his confusion not knowing the number.

Pulling my nails away to talk to him, "Austin, it's me. I need you to pick me up."

"Renesmee! What the hell was that? I thought you got your phone back, why did your dad pick up? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm good, don't worry about it. Can you come get me I am at my friend Cassie's house 800 Plum Road."

Hesitation in his answer scares me, "Renesmee, do your parents know where you are?"

"Um, yeah."

"May, that was a terrible answer. I will be there in 40 minutes." With out any further conversation his call disconnected.

"What's going on?" Cassie's large eyes trained on my shoulder.

Looking down to my shoulder wondering why she was staring, what? Did she have some type of x-ray vision to see through my one size too large tee?

"Nothing, just a fight with my parents. How are you?"

"Considering, it is now," looking down at her cell, "5:35 am and you are standing at my door, I'm a little tired. It's a good thing both of my parents wear ear plugs and snore loudly, otherwise they would be down here wondering why you're ringing the door bell this early in the morning."

"I'm really sorry, things at my house have been aggravating lately."

"That's not really what I am worried about, what is on your arm? It's all red and purple spotted just below your shoulder."

"I fell." My answer a little too fast for my liking, she caught me off guard. The heat rising in my embarrassment of not covering it up enough, she saw it, I don't know how, but she did.

"It looked like a hand print." Cassie's gaze worried but at the same time strict and honest.

"Huh, that's weird. Nope. Just fell, you know how clumsy I am; I fell when I jumped out of my window. Hit it on a tree branch."

"Is everything okay?" Cassie moving to the side so I could go into her house, her gaze flicking from my eyes to my covered shoulder.

"Yeah, it's fine. Austin's going to pick me up soon so I won't stay long."

"You do know school is in like an hour and thirty minutes, right? I was supposed to get up in like 10 minutes to get ready, but I am already up. You don't look ready from school."

"Not going."

"Renesmee you have missed a ton of days, plus you could probably get suspended if you ditch anymore. I mean yeah ditching is fun and all but not when suspension becomes the consequence."

"I'm not going. Can you cover for me?"

"Renesmee, that's not a good idea."

"Well I guess I will just get suspended then. I have way more to deal with then suspension, but thanks for the help." Frustration is building inside of me as Cassie's unwillingness to help me becomes apparent.

"You're my friend Renesmee and I care. You can talk to me, tell me what's up?"

"No." Shaking my head and starting to get antsy with her. I cannot tell her, if too many people know someone will slip up.

"Something is going on Renesmee, we have been friends forever, and now it like one of those times when we share what is going on and figure it out together."

"This is way bigger than any other secret we have shared, Cass, believe me."

"Well I thought that's why we are friends. To help each other." Her frustration evident as well.

"I am just going to go wait on the porch for Austin. Thanks for letting me use your phone."

"Renesmee, come on…"

"Sorry, its just too personal." Shaking my head as I turn to go back out the front door. Shutting the door, I shiver, with the cool breeze biting at my uncovered skin. I should have grabbed a sweater; it's the middle of October and starting to get too cold for tee shirts.

Glad that Cassie did not follow me out the door, I sit on the edge of the concrete step and stare off into space until Austin pulls in.

"Renesmee? What are you doing out here, its too cold for you." Austin put his jacket over my shoulders.

"Thanks. Can we go to your house?"

"I don't know, May. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I don't feel like going to school today."

"Me neither, I guess your lucky that I plan to skip school today." He laughed.

When we arrived at the house, I didn't see any cars there so it probably meant we are going to be here alone.

"Austin, are you sure your parents don't mind if you skip?"

"As longest I don't get behind in my studies they're cool with it."

"Lucky you."

We went straight to the living room, to watch movies while we caught up, but mainly he kept asking me about how Jake was with me. Honestly it was beginning to get me nervous because I was too scared if Austin sees the new marks on me.

Suddenly I saw someone from my peripheral vision causing me to jump from panic. Austin saw me, and looked to where I look.

"Hey Dad. I hope you don't mind that I brought Nessie to skip school along with me."

"Is there practice today? If there is, you should go to school today."

"Nope, night off from practice, we were going to have a game but it's suppose to storm tonight so they rescheduled it." Austin explained.

"Well then Miss Cullen can stay, I will be in my office for about a half hour, I have a few phone calls to make. Austin I am sure Renesmee is hungry, why don't you intercom Cynthia. She can make breakfast for you guys."

"Cynthia is still a house keeper here?" I asked, I never really liked her.

"Yes. Austin, can you come with me. I need you to do something for me in the kitchen." I hesitated when I heard his father say that.

Austin, however caught my body language and eyed me closely when he walked away with his Dad. I couldn't help but listen.

"Austin, I am going to ask you something and I want an honest answer."

"Sure, what's up Dad."

"What is going on with, Renesmee?"

"What do you mean? There is nothing going on with her. Why do you say that?"

"Then, explain to me why Edward called me three times looking for her. He kept telling me that she was with you, but I told him you were at school."

"Sorry Dad. It's complicated."

"Look Austin, I know you know what is going on with her, all the signs are there."

"What signs?" Austin was acting clueless I can tell.

"Signs of Abuse."

"No, you are wrong. This conversation is over." Very smooth, Austin I said mentally to myself.

"What is her boyfriend's name?"

"Why?"

"I want to do a background check on him. I wanted to talk to you first, and then talk to Renesmee before I call Edward back and let him know where his daughter is at."

I decided to walk in the kitchen, "Hey, have anything to drink. I am dying of thirst, hello!" I tried to lighten up the mood.

"My apologies, what would you like to drink?"

"No need to be polite, Austin. Lemonade please." He began to get the glasses when his father spoke.

"How is school, Renesmee?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Dad, don't." Austin already knew where he was leading to. Heck, I did too. "Just leave her alone. She has been through enough."

"I am a psychologist, I can help you, and I won't say anything to anyone." He told me. Wow he wasn't going to give up. Austin looked at me in question, hoping that I take the offer of his Dad's help.

"No, thank you. There is nothing I need help with." I lied.

He nodded, "I will be back later, I need to do some errands. You two behave yourselves."

"Thank you." I told Austin.

"You know I hate lying to my father, I am surprised he didn't catch us lying. But we don't have to worry anymore, Jake isn't hurting you anymore right?"

"Right." I smiled walking upstairs to his room with my lemonade in my hand.

Sitting down on the bed, I looked around at his room seeing pictures of us on his nightstand. When I turned to look back at him, I felt his lips on mine but he pulled away. "Sorry."

"You have been saying that a lot today. Come here." He held me close in his arms making me feel protected as he kissed me softly. Slowly he laid me down on the bed making sure I was comfortable.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he glides his hand up my arm. Stopping as he sees fresh bruises on me from as my tee raises higher.

"When the fuck were going to tell me about this. Damn it, May. How could you lie to my face after I fuckin' told my father nothing is going on?" He is pissed.

I can't help but cry, "He didn't mean to, Austin. If you love me, please just give me more time; I will talk just, please." I begged.

"No, this is going to end now." His back turns as he leans back and goes for the door.

"Let me fight my own battles for once, please!"

"May, please stop crying. It hurts me to see you cry." The stiff posture he holds, softens as he turns to comfort me.

"Kiss me, make the pain go away. Please." He didn't hesitate and went straight to my lips. Shock courses through me because he doesn't stop there, his fingers hook through the belt loops of my jeans as he presses his body to mine holding my thigh and pulling it around his.

I barely hear him whisper… "I want to show you how much I love you." I know he is taking our friendship to a whole new level and at the moment I can't think of anything that could feel any better.

Austin would be my cure.

A knock at the door and a throat clearing brought us from our half dressed fog, "Austin?" Cynthia's nasally voice breaking the moment into tiny shards.

"Yeah?"

"Breakfast."

"We'll be down in a minute."

"It's getting cold." Her clipped tone leaking through the door,

The door is slightly ajar, so I am sure she saw what we were up to.

"Yes, thank you, Cynthia."

Austin grabs his shirt beside us and helps me to sit up on the bed. Pulling his shirt over his head, his shoulder blades pull together into a stretch as he steps off the bed. I can't bring myself to move as I see him right his shirt and smirk as he tosses my bra behind him, it hits the bed spread just a few inches from me, "Your stare makes me a little self conscious, Love." Turning to show me his dancing eyes and slight blush.

"Sorry, you're kinda hot." I can't help my gaze from dropping, my shocking admission brings out a shy part of me.

"Cynthia will come back if we are not down there in 3." He leans back onto the bed to push a piece of stray hair behind my ear.

"Why is she such a bitch?"

"She isn't a bitch, she just sometimes has a pole up her ass," He grabs my bra from between us, motioning me to turn around, "Hear let me help put it back on."

I turn; kind of self conscious of his soft touch, and his fascination of helping me put my bra back on. I have never done this type of thing before. His lips brush the edge of my shoulder as he clips the bra together.

I grab for my tee shirt and slip it over my head quickly and sliding off his bed. I cannot believe I am doing this. I deserve Jake's anger. I am a cheating girlfriend. And I am enjoying Austin's attention. But am I just leading him on? No, I generally do have feelings for him.

"Hey, you alright? You look a little pale." Austin's hand grabs mine as we leave his room.

"Yeah, just hungry or something I guess."

"Well let's get you to the kitchen then." Leaning down and brushing his lips against my forehead.

In the kitchen, Cynthia gave Austin a raised eyebrow and pointed look.

"Thank you for breakfast Cynthia, I got it from here." Austin walks past her, leaving me at the stools on the other side of the counter. Austin, grabs plates out of one of the cabinets above the stove, and I can't help but bite my lip as his shirt lifts slightly and I can see his lower back flex.

"Your father should be home soon."

"Thanks for breakfast Cynthia." My voice is small as I try to thank the snarky woman.

Cynthia's look changes from Austin, to look me up and down, "Your welcome Miss Cullen. I am going back to the laundry." Her eyes not showing her statement of 'welcome'. With that she left us to the kitchen.

On two the plates, Austin put simple cheese and broccoli omelets, hash browns, and a few apple slices.

Bring them in front of me, he makes his way around the counter and sits beside me.

I grab my fork and start to cut the omelet, not extremely hungry. Popping one of the apple slices into my mouth, I look over at Austin, jumping slightly as her is watch me. Why is he watching me?

"Do you not like omelets? I can make something else."

"No, it looks good thank you. Yum." To prove my point, I take a large bite of the omelet. The taste is great the cheese is so melted and the pieces of broccoli are small but the flavors are amazing. I just can't seem to bring myself to tell him that I don't deserve this, any of it.

We eat the rest of our food on the plates in an uncomfortable silence.

"What's wrong May?" Austin pushes his plate away from him and turns to me, stepping off his stool.

He steps against my stool be as close as possible, turning my stool to face him.

"I love you so much," His eyes connecting with mine, "You can tell me, I will always be here."

"That's the problem." My gaze flits to a piece of lint on his shoulder.

"Sweet heart, how can that be the problem. I love you."

"Stop saying that."

"No, I mean it and you need to hear it," He picks up my chin so that I have to look at him, but I try to pull my chin away not looking at him, "Look at me." With tears starting to settle on the brim of my eyes I look at him.

"I can't. I want to but I can't." He pulls me into a hug as my face presses into his shoulder. His scent comforts me as he rubs my back.

"I can help you. I will stand with you. I will say it for you if you want." I press my forehead into his neck shaking my head viciously.

"He will come after you. You don't deserve this, I do."

"Don't ever! Don't ever let him make you think that you deserve that," He pulls away to take my face into his hands, "You deserve better then him! No one deserves to be beaten, ever! I will beat the shit out of him the next time I see him."

"Am I interrupting something?"

Jumping back I almost fall backward out of the stool, but Austin grabs me before I can fall.

Austin's dad walks in setting his brief case on the counter behind Austin.

I keep my eyes trained to the floor as I shake, praying that the tears will climb back into my eyes. This is it. He heard everything. He is going to tell dad. Dad is going to get Jake arrested. I will never see him again.

Austin turns around and shields me half way, "No, dad."

"Austin. Can you go and get my phone, I left it in my car."

"No. I am having breakfast dad, and it would be rude to leave Renesmee here."

"Son, go and get my phone please."

"Fine," his tone is angry as his father tries to get him to leave the room. Austin turns and grabs my hand pulling me off the chair, "Come with me." Images flashing in my mind from when Jake grabs my hand and yanks me toward him, "Come with me."

"Stop! Don't touch me! Please! That Hurts! Stop! Please just stop!" Looking up I realize it is just Austin. My eyes look in shock as I take in the room. Austin's hands are now in front of me in surrender. His father has come closer worry etched into his forehead.

"May, its me. Austin." He lowers his hands to his sides.

"Austin, she needs to talk to someone." I can hear their voices, but they still feel a little too far away.

"She talks to me. I can help her."

"Son, this is more then you can handle." Austin's dad grabs his shoulder to pull him back a few steps, "Give her a moment, let her get some air, so she can figure out her surroundings."

"I want to help her." Austin's voice starts to pull me back.

"Austin, you can't help her you are just being a band-aid on the problem. I should call her father back and tell him what's going on."

Sobering me completely, "No. No, um. I'm fine. I promise. Just a little warm in here I swear, it was like I fainted or something. I had the strangest dream, about a bear chasing me."

"Renesmee, you need to talk to your parents about this," Austin's father taking over the situation, moving around Austin's almost protective stance, "If you don't want to tell them right now, I can get one of my colleagues, someone completely disconnected from the situation."

"No. I'm fine. I promise." nodding my head quickly to assure him everything is fine.

"Renesmee, it's one or the other."

"No," looking around Austin's dad, to find Austin leaned over the counter in frustration, with his head bowed low almost touching the cold surface of the dark marble "Austin? Can we go somewhere? I want to go home." Austin looks up at me, shaking his head, he can't even respond.

"Look at me Renesmee. I need an answer or I will be forced to go to the police myself and report it." Austin's dad shows no backing down, as his strong and bull headed eyes hold mine in a tight grip, a silent struggle between us.


	11. Chapter 11: The Game

A / N: **TwiMelodyFlute** : Hey all, sorry for not updating regularly. The reason for this is because I went from being 6th chair out of 8 flute players to 1st chair in the second band at my university. Now that I was moved up and there's only three flutes in my band I had to step it up and learn ALL my music to where I can't fake any of it anymore :( So, that means I spent most of my time learning the music.

A / N: **EdwardLovesBella02** : umm sorry! Held chapter up a little…turned 21 two weeks ago and having a lot of fun…not going to lie…so anyway here it is.

"_Look at me Renesmee. I need an answer or I will be forced to go to the police myself and report it." Austin's dad shows no backing down, as his strong and bull headed eyes hold mine in a tight grip, a silent struggle between us._

"Austin gets out of school on Thursdays since he doesn't have practice late." Austin's father said.

"Sure, I think therapy will help explain my behavior towards everyone. Don't you have to pay for this though?" I asked.

"It's on me. Everything will be confidential and I hope soon you will tell your parents what is going on because I don't like lying to Edward and Bella."

"Okay sir, thank you."

"I also called Edward, I did not tell him anything, but he is on his way to pick you up. Please, make sure you take care of yourself, there are too many people who care about you." His eyes look past mine, and I can feel that he is looking at his son, but I am going to pretend not to connect it together.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Brentwood." Keeping my response short, yet still trying to keep the truth in my voice. I think he accepts my response.

"Austin," his dad turns back from the door way, "In case I don't hear Edward come in, please come get me, I have some work to do in my office."

What I take his meaning as: code word for: 'do not just let her sneak out of here without me being able to talk to Edward.'

"He should be here in about 10 to 15 minutes." He added.

I quickly ran up to Austin's room before his father said anything else. I turned around seeing him close his door.

"Your game was rescheduled to when?"

"Saturday. I have practice tomorrow after school."

"Who are you playing against?"

"We are playing at Forks. Remember I told you we were going to play at your school the other day."

"I remember I guess I forgot the day. So, you will be in Forks on Saturday?" I couldn't help but smile as he got closer to me.

"Yes after the game my parents and I plan to go to your house. I am not going back with the school."

"Aw, I feel so special." I said sarcastically.

"You should be." Then he leaned in to kiss me softly, but I pushed him away.

"The door?"

"It's locked."

"Come here." Wrapping my hand around his neck to bring him closer to me, I wanted to feel his body on mine. He pushed a lock of hair behind my ear as he lay me down to start kissing me. His body was pressing on me softly and it wasn't enough for me, but I can tell he was supporting his weight because I can feel his muscle flex every time he moved an inch. I was so deeply in our kiss I forgot my surroundings and a knock on the door caught me by surprise.

I pushed Austin away causing him to fall off the bed hearing him yell an audible "whoa!" and hit the floor with a soft thud.

I started laughing at him so hard because his expression was so funny. He gave me one of those evil stares but he was so sexy whenever he did that. "Did I mention you are sexy when you do that?" I told him softly.

"Good to know." He chuckled.

Another knock. "Austin? Renesmee? Everything okay in there?" Austin's dad said.

"Yeah! Be down in a minute." Austin responded.

While he was getting up I got up to open the door. "Sorry sir, Austin's was being really funny. Who knew he was clumsy like me." I told him.

"Hey! I am not!" Hearing humor in his voice.

"Edward is downstairs in the kitchen, talking to Emily." He looked over to Austin when he mentioned the part about his mother.

"Mom's home? I didn't hear her come in."

"She arrived minutes before Edward, and right now Edward wants to see Renesmee."

"Okay." Austin said.

I followed his dad downstairs, and saw my father talking to Emily and I can see sadness in her eyes. I wondered what happened that got her upset or unless she was just tried from work.

I went to give Emily my hello, and saw my father watching me carefully. "What is going on?" The silence was killing me.

"We need to get home, thank you for watching Renesmee for me even though I didn't know she skipped school with Austin." Yup, he was upset with me that I already knew.

"You're welcome." He hugged her and gave a handshake to Austin's father.

"Bye Austin, good luck on your game on Friday, in case we don't see you before it starts."

"Thank you." Austin responded.

When we left the house, and on the road my father never said anything.

"Okay, what is going on that I don't know about?" I asked.

"One, I want to know why did you skip school today, I call the school to tell them you were going to get an early dismissal to find out you are not even ON campus—"

"Why? You always make me go to school whether I am sick or not."

"Two, you didn't even tell anyone who you were going to be with—?"

Then I remembered, I had a doctor's appointment but not hearing what he just said, I interrupted again.

"Did you call Jake? Dad, why do you always assume I am always with him!"

"Enough with the interruptions, Renesmee."

"No. Tell me what is going on."

"We will discuss this when we get home, right now I am very disappointed in you to even talk to you."

"Fine. Whatever." I crossed my arms blaming myself because deep down I feel that Austin's mom knows about my rebellious behavior and probably feels like she is loosing her 'daughter'. The pain was already too much. Some part of me just couldn't control it but I really enjoyed skipping class even when it's not with Austin or Jake.

It took a while to arrive home.

"Mom?" I called out nervously.

"In the living room, Renesmee." I heard her response.

"Hey Mom," I noticed she looked upset, "are you mad at me too?"

"No, I am furious, why do you keep doing these things, Renesmee."

"Because it's fun, and it none of your damn business!"

Suddenly I felt a firm hand slap me hard on my cheek, followed by "Don't you ever talk to me like that again, Renesmee."

After that I couldn't help but curse out loud because the pain took me by surprise.

"That hurt mother!"

"Don't you dare use that language in my house especially not in front of your mother, Renesmee. Do I make myself clear!" My father scolding voice pierces my ears.

"Yes sir."

"And this better be the last time I hear from the principle that you aren't at school. You have one more chance or else they will expel you and that will not look good on your college applications."

"Who said I was going to college? Fuck school."

"What did you say? And didn't I warn you about your vulgarity in this house."

"Not exactly, I have freedom of speech don't I?"

"Stop this right now! I am tired of this!" Mom intervened. I was about to say something until I was interrupted, "Don't make me slap you again, Renesmee Cullen."

"I don't care, hit me." I tempted her. "Hit. Me. It'll just make me hate you more."

I can tell that comment hit her…and I honestly didn't hate her it just slipped out.

"And why do you hate me, Renesmee?"

Scrambling I think of something to say.

"Because it's your fault I don't have a sister, or a brother. At least, they would know how to settle me down. But since you're an only child, you have to make me suffer the consequences. Want me to feel the torture of being alone. That's why I hate you." Honestly I couldn't understand why these words were coming out of my mouth.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, go to your room this instinct!" Dad yelled.

"What didn't like what you hear father."

"To your room, now." He gritted his teeth. As I see my mother about to cry, I turn and head out of the living room.

My parents were now in there room and I can slightly hear there whispered voices, "Bella…honey its okay."

"Edward, what happened to our sweet little girl, it feels like I don't know her anymore."

Hearing her say that made me think, 'I don't know what happened to me either.'

Minutes later.

Knocking on my door dad walks in and I wonder to myself if I should have locked it.

"You and I are going to have a long chat, Renesmee."

"Great."

"Will you just shut up and listen."

Shocked, I stare at my father. He never talks like this.

I'm sure my eyes are big as saucers with surprise.

"What you said to your mother was intolerable."

"Well it's true. I hate being an only child. Just because Mom was an only child doesn't make me want to be one like her." I realized I shouldn't have said it but I did.

"She has a step-brother and step-sister Renesmee, you know that."

"Seth and Leah are different, it's not fair."

"No, you listen to me, and listen good. If I ever hear you say such words again or you talking back to your mother. You are going to wish you never opened that mouth of yours."

"Are you trying to tell me, that you're not going to hesitate to slap me, wow you're such a hypocrite you know that right."

"Insult me again, Renesmee." Tempted me to spit words back.

The tension is too extreme and I would rather spare myself, so my silence fills the room.

"That's what I thought." His sad expression glances around the room before he walks out of my room.

When my Dad drove us to the game I was surprised we sat on the visitor side with Austin's parents and honestly I felt uncomfortable because Mr. Brentwood knew something my parents didn't and what if he just comes out and say it. So, trying to get my mind off of it, I decided to just pay attention to Austin until halftime. The marching band's music was really good and into the 3rd quarter I decided to give up and try to get out of here.

"I am going to go to the restroom, and can I have money to buy myself something." I told my Dad not bother asking with respect. I just couldn't take sitting here anymore.

He sighed and gave me a five dollar bill.

"Really Dad, what can I buy with 5 dollars?"

"Enough to get yourself a drink and something to eat."

I just rolled my eyes at him while getting up.

After reaching the line to the concession stand I spotted Jake from far away. It has been a while since I last saw him, so ignoring the security when I exited the stadium to the parking lot I knew I was going to have to pay again for entrance fee which was going to suck.

"What are you doing here Jake, are you seriously trying to get me in more trouble?" I asked him frustrated crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"I really don't like your tone of voice, Renesmee."

"I don't care. I am done with you, there is no you and me anymore." I wanted to make this fast and easy even when it hurt to loose your first boyfriend.

Jake grabbed my arm before I could walk the other direction, "Get your hand off me."

"No. Now, get in the car."

"I am not going anywhere with you."

"Who says I am taking you somewhere, now get in the damn car Renesmee. You and I need to talk."

"About what, we can talk out here." He gripped my arm harder as if he was telling me he was going to force me in the car no matter what I say.

"Fine." I slapped his hand away, getting inside the backseat as he followed inside after me. "What?" I waited for him to speak.

"The next time you tell the cops on me Nessie I mean it you are going to regret you ever said a word. Do you understand me?"

"What are you talking about, I never said anything."

"Really…then why did two police officers come to my house asking to search my house saying I have unpaid tickets which I know that's not true because I never gotten a ticket in my life."

"There's a first time for everything. And I can't believe you can be so stupid there are security cameras in the stoplights, they'd know if you run a red light."

Slapping me hard on the face and roughly grabbing my shoulders bringing me closer he said, "Don't you ever call me stupid again."

"Well you kinda are dumbass."

"I mean it, one more chance. Tell the cops about what I supposedly do to you. I will go after your family one by one, starting with your mother."

"No! Please leave my family out of this. If you want to hurt me then hurt me not them." I begged.

"Then keep your mouth shut." He threatened.

I nodded. If only I was lucky enough, Jake would've been caught by now but I knew deep down I wasn't going to be able to get myself out of this mess.

"Can we just call it quits, I won't tell the police I promise." I tried again.

"No, you are forever mine and no one else's."

I wished that wasn't true, some part thought he won't hesitate to kill me if I run away from here. There was really no way out.

When I looked out the window I saw people already leaving. "The game already over?" I asked trying so hard not to cry.

"Almost, some people like to leave before the game ends but it should end soon."

"Bye, Jake." I told him getting out of the car and walking towards the stadium the good thing was I was able to get back in with no problem. The bad news I couldn't find my parents. Austin was nowhere in sight and when I finally looked at where the buses should be for the visitors the bus was gone.

'What if they left without me' I thought to myself, I looked back to where Jake's car was at and it was still there. Deep down a part of me knew he was checking on me.

"Renesmee!" I turned hearing where my name came from. "Where have you been all this time?" I saw my father getting closer. "I swear I can never let you go anywhere alone." He told me.

"Down here, Dad." I told him. "Did Austin leave already?"

"We are going to meet them at Olive Garden."

I followed them to the car, couldn't help myself looking back where Jake's car was parked but it was gone.

"Something tells me you were with Jake, am I right Renesmee Carlie?"

Nodding my head thinking what was the use of lying. I know they saw his car.

"I don't want you dating him anymore, Renesmee. Do you understand?"

I stayed quiet, it wasn't my choice to break up with him.

"I said, 'do you understand?'"

"You can't make me break up with him, Dad. It's not an option between us. This is between me and Jake."

He raised an eyebrow at me, through the rearview mirror. "What did you say?"

"Nothing."

The drive to Olive Garden felt long and as soon as we arrived we spotted Austin and his parents waiting outside for us.

"You all go right ahead, I need to talk to May in private real quick." Austin told them.

Finally we were alone together. I was about to thank him for getting my parents away from me until he spoke first.

"Care to explain what the hell happened?"


	12. Chapter 12: Up and Down Rollercoaster

A/N: **TwiMelodyFlute** – So guess who I saw here for his concert… Dierks Bentley, and honestly I thought it was really good since I am not a fan of country. I know I know my state is a country state, haha how can I not like it.

Also, with Bella hitting Nessie…that is not child abuse because one…Bella didn't hit her that hard, two…she only did it once, and three…Bella warned her that she was going to slap her again if she continued and parents usually do warn you before they lay a hand on you. I don't condone parents hitting their kids but there are times when a parent has to. If it was Edward who hit her then that is a different story.

_Recap:_

"_You all go right ahead, I need to talk to May in private real quick." Austin told them._

_Finally we were alone together. I was about to thank him for getting my parents away from me until he spoke first._

"_Care to explain what the hell happened?" _

"What makes you think something happened?" I responded back.

"I am not dense Renesmee, I saw you with Jacob in the parking lot. Did he hurt you?"

"No, we just talked. I am sorry that I missed your game."

"I don't care about that. Please just tell me the truth."

"We just talked Austin honestly there is nothing to worry about."

"Bull…I can see it on your face. What did he tell you?"

"Gah! Nothing Austin! Can't you get that through your head!" And with that I walked out of the restaurant too upset to face my parents and his, "Don't follow me!" I snapped at him since he was starting to follow me.

When I looked over where they were eating, Austin's eyes looked hurt. While my parents were upset, I didn't want to be here.

Hearing the sirens close-by seeing that there was a police station my guess was Grandpa Charlie's station. I really needed someone to talk to without yelling at me and I knew Charlie wouldn't do that to me. He was a calm person even when I did something bad.

Walking over, I decided to look for my grandfather to talk to him not caring to tell my parents were I was going. Sadly, he wasn't there and so I just got out without trying to cause any attention to myself.

As I was walking back to Olive Garden, I felt someone grabbed me when I looked up I noticed it was Jake. My eyes showed fear he was probably thinking that I was going to tell on him. He was dragging me somewhere but I didn't know where.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked scared.

"You will find out soon, what the hell were you doing in the Police Station?"

"I-I went to see if my grandfather was there."

"So, you can what, tell him what I do to you."

"No! I just needed someone to talk to."

"Well that's too bad because I don't believe you." He said throwing me in the car and slamming the door. I tried to get out while he was walking over to the driver's side but it was on child lock. _Damn it! _I thought to myself.

"Jake, please don't do this!" I begged.

"Shut the hell up, Nessie." He grabbed me by the neck chocking me. "I gave you one chance and you blow it on the same day! If you really want your family hurt so bad then just tell me!" I tried all my strength to take his hand away from me suddenly I was gasping for air.

"No." Trying to get some air but his hand was too tight. Then, he suddenly lets go. As he spoke I was gasping for air, "I am watching you, Renesmee. Watch your back. Now get out of my car." He unlocks the door.

I hesitated.

"Go!" He yelled at me.

Getting out I saw him stayed where he was. No wonder why nobody noticed us, the car blended well with the darkness. I wanted to cry so badly, there was no way for me to go back inside the restaurant without catching attention to me. Looking back at Jake, I couldn't help myself but go back towards his car.

I opened the door thankful that he left it open. "What do you want?"

"I-I-I can't go back there," stuttering "Can we just go somewhere, get me food. I haven't eaten all day."

"Okay." He turned on the car, and then touches my face softly. "Hey."

He brings me forward to give me a kiss. "Don't be sad."

"Kiss me again." I told him. The kisses he gave me felt better in so many ways. For some reason it made me feel whole again, that I needed Jake and he was always the person missing in my heart.

He was the one to break the kiss. "Feeling better?"

I smiled. "Can I borrow your phone to let my Mom know that I left with you so she doesn't have to worry?"

"Sure." He gets his phone handing it over to me as he started his car.

The phone rings.

_From looking back at the restaurant while Jake was driving I saw that she was excusing herself from the table._

"_Jacob, you know Renesmee is grounded and can't be using the phone." Mom didn't waste her breath._

"_Mom…"_

"_Renesmee?" Hearing the shock in her voice. "How are you calling me from Jacob's phone?"_

"_Because I AM with Jake. I'm just calling to let you know that I will be home _later_ and…"_

"_Renesmee, get your butt back over here. Tell Jacob to turn the car around and bring you back. _Now._" _

"_No. I will be home later."_ Then I hung up the phone.

We both went to a near-by drive through but when we were about to order. Jake's phone rang signifying that it was my Dad calling.

Jake sighed.

"For you." He told me.

"Just don't answer it. Put it on silent or something."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

We had gone to the drive thru of Whataburger getting me chicken strips. Jake didn't bother driving home but parked near my house eating the food. The shocking thing was that my parents didn't come home after finding out that I left the restaurant.

We joked, laughed and for the first time in a long time I was really happy to be with Jake.

Minutes later…

Headlights blinded us from where we were at, since Jake's car was hard to see in the dark and he was on the side of my house. My parents wouldn't have seen us.

"I'm scared to go in. I know they are going to yell at me."

"Well Ness, you are going to have to face them sooner or later."

"I don't want to."

"I would take you to my house, but I have work in the morning."

"Fine. Talk to you later then."

"Bye."

After getting out the car, Jake didn't bother to see if I got in safely.

By the time I reached the doorstep the outside porch light turned on. Fantastic they know I am home. The door swung open revealing my father.

"Get inside now."

"I know what you are going to say, and I'm sorry okay."

"Sorry doesn't cut it Renesmee. What you did tonight was disrespectful to myself and your mother."

"I know."

"Do you? Otherwise you wouldn't have done this in the first place-"

"Yes Dad! Okay, I will apologize to them the next time I see them."

A phone rings, I knew it wasn't my cell phone since that was already taken away and shut off.

He ignores it.

"I have had it with you Renesmee. From now on your—"

"Edward." I hear my mom call out.

"Yes, honey?"

"It's Carlisle, he said he needs you to come to the hospital."

"I'm not on call." He said confused getting the phone from my mother.

"Carlisle?" Funny how my Dad calls him by his first name. "Okay…I'll be there in 30 minutes. Bye."

"They need me at the hospital. Dad is feeling sick and he shouldn't be working with the Flu he has. Go to your room, Renesmee. I'll talk to you when I get home." He ordered me.

As soon as I got to my room, I decided to close the door behind me letting them think I was inside, and started listening into their conversation.

"Edward, I don't think I can take this anymore. Renesmee has gotten out of hand and today she goes off with Jacob. Today of all days."

"Bella, no one can control Renesmee but as much as I hate to say it. She's a big girl now, she's at the age where she becomes rebellious."

"I know that but we never became like that. Yeah, we went behind our parents backs in high school but never talked backed to our parents like Renesmee does to us."

"Honey, I know this is hard. But you have to let her go she's not our little girl anymore. She's not the Nessie I raised and love."

"Don't say that Edward. You still love Renesmee and you know that. Nothing can change that."

"It already has."

I heard crying in the room it was probably my mother.

"Don't cry, love."

I couldn't listen to anymore of this and I went to the restroom crying my eyes out.

I wanted to so badly scream but I didn't want anyone to hear me. My father didn't love me anymore. I was now just a daughter he had to raise unless that's how I saw it.

The only thing can calm me right now was playing music, but that meant getting out of here and walking over to the piano room. Too bad my keyboard wasn't in my room.

So, I washed my face hiding any evidence of me crying because I wasn't sure if my mom had her door open or if she's downstairs. Luckily she wasn't in her room or so I thought, but went ahead entered the room without closing the door behind me. As I sat on the piano bench I didn't know what to play. My hands lay softly on the white keys none touching the black ones.

I just sat there for what felt like hours, thinking this has never happened to me before. I was always able to come up with music on the top of my head whenever I was feeling down or upset. Frustrated I slammed down the keys on the piano with my fists creating ear-splitting dissonant sounds. Then played random chords making it sound horrible. This pain hurt too much I wanted to cry.

"Renesmee?"

I looked back. "Yes, mother."

"What's wrong? You never played like this before. What happened?"

"Geez, thanks for the compliment. You are the first person to insult me. I feel _soooo_ much better." I said sarcastically.

"You know that is not what I meant."

"I know. It's just that— just that…nothing." I didn't feel like talking because what if my voice cracked from holding on to the pain I was feeling.

"Talk to me."

"No, I want to be left alone."

"You don't look like it."

"Gah!" I got up walking away from the piano. "Dad hates me."

"Where did you hear that? He loves you, you know that."

"I heard him, not those words but I knew what he meant!"

"Calm down, Renesmee. He didn't mean it you are his little girl. Always will be."

"Stop lying to me! Stop trying to take his side you know it's the truth!"

"Renesmee Carlie, do not use that voice on me!"

"Whatever!" I yelled back punching the wall with my hand feeling something crack. It didn't hurt much but I guess it was because I became a masochist. When I opened my hand that's when I felt it. I began to whimper.

My mother went to me getting my hand. "No! Don't touch me it hurts!" I cried out.

"Renesmee, I need to take you to the hospital. You probably broke several bones."

"I don't want to go, I'm fine! See I can move my hand." I tried to demonstrate but failed. "Ice will help." I told her.

"Nice try, Renesmee. We are going to the hospital."

"I don't go to the hospital when Jake beats me." I mumbled to myself.

"Excuse me. I didn't hear what you said."

"I don't want to face Dad okay!" I told her instead even when it wasn't what I said.

"It's not up to you." She motioned me towards the stairs to the front door. I gave up and walked to the car putting my seat-belt on.

I saw my Mom calling someone once she got inside the car. "Who are you calling?"

"Your father." Putting it on speaker. She sure hated talking on the phone while driving.

"Hello, you reached Dr. Edward Cullen, I am not in right now so please leave your number and will get back to you." Mom just hung up.

"Why did you hang up, aren't you going to leave a message?" I asked.

"No, we will go to Carlisle's house. He'll fix your hand."

"Um…how? He doesn't have equipment at the house to fix this." I showed her my fractured hand.

"He does." She admitted.

We arrived at Carlisle and Esme's house, even though he was sick. He still wrapped my hand up putting a cast on is as well. Then, when we got home I fell asleep instantly from the pain.

_Next morning:_

I woke up in excruciating pain and wanting painkillers for this. When I reached the kitchen, I saw my mom but someone was missing.

"Where's Dad?"

"He called, told me he won't come home until this afternoon. Why?"

"Just asking. Did you tell Dad about my hand?"

"No, you will tell him when he gets home."

"Mom, don't you ever get tired of Dad working late."

She stayed quiet not wanting to respond.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Renesmee."

"I have something to tell you."

**DUN DUN DUNNN! Is she finally going to tell her? Sorry for making you guys wait soooo long but I want to say thanks for keeping up with me :)**

**Who noticed her slip? And sadly Bella didn't hear it :(**

**Also, I will try to update the next chapter next Sunday. My 21st birthday.**


	13. Chapter 13: Truth About The Parents Past

A/N: **TwiMelodyFlute** – There's a lot of Twilight references. Just thought you'd know!

_Recap:_

"_Mom?"_

"_Yes, Renesmee."_

"_I have something to tell you."_

This was it I was finally going to tell her the truth. Just as I was about to say it the front door opened revealing my father. Damn it! I only wanted my mother to know not him.

"What did you do this time, Renesmee?" My father asked after he noticed my bandage hand.

"Punched the wall…just be glad I didn't break the piano." I told him.

"Edward…Renesmee was about to tell me something important."

"Really, then don't let me interrupt." He said while he leaned over the counter we had in the kitchen.

"I…ummm…well…" I needed to come up with something important so I said the first thing that came into my head, "I want to take birth control pills."

"What!" Both my parents yelled looking at me.

"Since I need 'parents' consent—"

"Absolutely not, Renesmee Carlie."

"Dad…this is not your body its mine. I can treat it like I want to treat it. And besides I don't want to get pregnant by Jake."

"Then don't have sex."

"It's not that simple, Dad." I know Jake was going to hurt me physically again I just didn't want to carry _his_ child.

"Yes! It is!"

"Why are you getting so upset? You and Mom started having sex in high school, I mean HELLO! You even knocked her up when she barely started junior year!" I yelled.

He slams his hand down hard on the counter, "I told you this was going to bite us in the ass Isabella, but you just wouldn't listen."

Since when did this become my mother and father's fight? I thought to myself.

"Don't go there, Edward."

"This is your fault that—"

"I wasn't the one that forgot to use the damn condom."

He glares at my mother, "And Isabella Cullen has finally admitted that it's MY fault! About damn time." As he started to walk away towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from here, don't expect me home tonight." Swinging the door open and closing with a loud band.

Mom looked hurt I don't think I have ever seen so much pain in her eyes.

"Mom? What was that all about?"

"Nothing, Renesmee. Just go to your room."

"Is Dad going to come back soon?"

She sighed. "I don't know when he will be back. Your father hasn't let go of the past that I told him to forget about and I told him something I now regret saying out loud."

"Tell me…I want to understand."

"Are you sure about this? You might see him differently if I tell you."

I nodded.

"When I got pregnant with you, your father thought I was still on birth control but somewhat it's my fault. I told him I still was. However not once did we do it without a condom. So, the day I found out I was eight weeks pregnant it was on Valentine's Day. Edward found out by Carlisle since he was upset that he got his girlfriend pregnant and told him to fix it. As in start coming up with future plans for the baby. He didn't want that, he wanted me to give you up for adoption and continue to live our lives. But I didn't want that I already loved my baby too much to do that. After a week Edward called me wanting to talk to me about something important. So, we talked and he explained to me how he felt that it was his fault that he ruined both our futures."

"But you worked everything out? Right, Mom?"

"Not exactly. Your father left me, it was too much for him to handle all the regret he felt. Even though I kept trying to tell him it wasn't his fault that part of it was mine he didn't want to believe that. He left to live with his Aunt and Uncle in Alaska, leaving me for about five months. I couldn't take the separation anymore, I was already seven months pregnant with you. I didn't want to talk to Alice, Emmett, Rosalie or Jasper I lost all contacts with them but when I went to the restroom while in school I was spotting. When I told the school nurse about what was happening she told me I needed to go to the hospital right away I didn't understand why. That's when Carlisle explained to me that I almost had a miscarriage and all the stress about Edward leaving me was too much for the baby to handle. He kept me under his care at the hospital for a while until one day when I woke up I saw Edward sitting down waiting for me to wake up. The reason he came back was that he himself couldn't take separation between us and when he heard that I almost lost his unborn daughter he didn't want me to fight this alone. After he realized that I cared about you so much he decided to get tested out of high school early so he can start his career on being a doctor and asked me to be his wife. We got married a month later so when you were born our main focus was you and finishing school."

Everything my mother was telling me hurt so much.

"Were you ever going to tell me about this?" I asked.

"No."

"So, you don't think Dad will be home tonight?"

"He probably won't be here for a while, but he _will_ come back. Edward always does." She informed me. "Do you feel differently about your father?"

"Not really. I think he was scared but had a dumb way of showing it. But I am glad he came back, I really am." I hugged her.

_Few Days Later:_

He wasn't back yet, and hearing Mom cry at night really hurt me. I shouldn't have lied like that. I just should've told the truth. At least they would have stopped all this at once. I needed a plan but I wasn't going to be able to do this alone.

Picking up the house phone I called Austin.

"Hello?"

"Austin! Thank goodness you answered!"

"Why, what's going on? Are you hurt?"

"No, but I need you to help me with something and you have to promise me you will go along with it."

"What does this have to deal with?"

"Jake."

**Next chapter coming up soon! I needed to break it because in the next chapter its going to jump right into it. **

**P.S. THANK YOU FOR THE BIRTHDAY WISHES! :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Too Many Lies Comes A Truth

A/N: **TwiMelodyFlute** – **I do not own any of Rihanna's or Eminem's Songs.**

"Okay, see you soon." I told Austin on the phone then hanging up.

"Why do you always keep breaking my rules, Renesmee? Who was that on the phone."

"Sorry Mom. I don't mean to but come on you wouldn't say no if I went with Austin, would you?"

"You are still grounded, call him back and tell him you can't."

"But Mom! It's Austin! Why can't I not see Austin?"

"Because I said so, and for that attitude young lady you are grounded for two more weeks. Now go to your room."

"Ugh! Just let me go, Mom! I will be home early I promise."

"I said, no!"

"Why don't you ever let me do anything!"

"Really Renesmee…your father and I have given you_ everything_, let you do _anything_ you wanted but ever since Jake. You are not the same girl anymore, now you get privileges taken away because you break our rules constantly."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I'll call Austin tell him he can't go."

"You do that, and by the time I get back you better be home. I mean it, Renesmee Carlie."

"Where are you going?"

"Groceries."

"Okay. I promise I will be here when you get back."

I walked away towards the kitchen to use the phone, calling him.

"Hello?"

"Hey Austin, I guess we aren't going to be able to do this after all, my mom said I am still grounded and can't go out."

"Not even with me?"

"Nope. Apparently I've broken too many rules to be allowed to see you."

"Damn it, I was really hoping to get Jake caught in the act. Though I probably wouldn't be able to let him throw his first hit."

"I know."

"But I think it's better if you stay home, May because what if Jake's not home today and appears at your doorstep. You wouldn't want Jake to hurt your Mom."

"Always think the worst don't we." I told him.

"I'd die if something were to happen to you, or your family. I mean that."

"Thank you, Austin."

"I love you, May."

"I love you too, Austin. I really do." I hung up the phone, and then turning to go back to my room, jump at the sight of Jake's angry piercing eyes only feet away.

"You what him too?"

"H-H-How did you get in here." My body was starting to shake, I was scared. He started walking towards me, I was trapped between the counter and him. "Jake, please don't do this…not here." I begged.

"I thought I told you that it is only me you love, not anyone else. And here I find you telling Austin you love him." He grabbed a hold of me, gripping my shoulders tight.

"You are hurting me…"

"Good. Then I am doing it right, you know how I like it baby."

"What are you even doing here? Aren't you supposed to with your slut." Some part of me thought he was cheating on me, why not test it.

Jake then back hands me, forcing my back hard against the counter, I grip the counter for support.

"Who told you?"

"Oh, so you admit you are cheating on me. I just guess it dumbass, and it looks like I was right."

Another slap across the face, harder than the last one, the burn making my eyes tingle. He grips my hair tightly I feel my scalp burning. "Stop calling me names you prissy little bitch, this is not looking good for you right now."

After spitting on him, he throws me to the floor, followed by a kick in the stomach. "You bitch." He told me.

I coughed, "I thought name calling wasn't allowed."

"Only, I get to call you names, now shut the hell up before you get yourself in a worst position."

"I don't think anything could be worse than being with you."

He steps on my injured hand, I scream in agony.

"Aw, does that hurt, poor little rich girl?"

"Is this what it's all about? Just because I'm rich doesn't mean anything…besides it's my father and grandfather that are rich not me. It's not my fault your poor asshole."

"The only reason I made sure I was your first was because I overheard you talking to your friends telling them that the first guy you sleep with will be the guy you will stay forever, but after hearing your parents saying I wasn't right for you because I was 'poor' the night before we had sex I just had to make sure it was me you lost your virginity to."

I was too busy trying to breathe from the pain on my hand to comprehend all the details, but I understood enough of it, "So you used me for money?"

"Do not interrupt me, I am not finish talking to you."

I stayed quiet, what other secrets was he hiding from me…other than he used me.

"Of course they wanted Austin to be with their _precious_ daughter, I just had to make sure your mine and mine only. No one else's but you kept running back to Austin after we called it a night. I really thought a few times that he would score, but of course not he is too big of a pussy rich kid to just take you for a test drive."

I sat myself up on the floor hugging my arm. "If you would've stayed the sweet guy I loved instead of constantly abusing me maybe we wouldn't be in this mess, but of course you were so selfish you didn't realize that I would have given up everything I had just to be with you. Which I already did! AUSTIN IS THE ONLY ONE KEEPING ME TOGETHER RIGHT NOW!" I yelled.

"Really? Given up everything really? Really? No Austin's the one—"

"Who cares about Austin! This is about me and you. He was and will always be my best friend nothing will ever change that. I loved you, Jacob but until you started with this whole nonsense that was when I started to see I didn't love you anymore."

"Why do you think I lost my virginity to you. I regret that choice, but there is nothing I can change about that now. Because it's not with the guy I care about anymore."

The engine of my mom's car was heard, and Jake helped me up. "I should go. I will be watching you, Nessie. And you better not tell anyone about this." In a matter of second he was gone, leaving me in the empty kitchen, taking in gulps of air.

I ran to my bedroom to look at myself in the mirror, the red marks barely visible. So, I put so of my powder on to cover up.

My hand was hurting so bad; I couldn't take the pain much longer. But what hurt inside the most was Jake's secret to why he was with me. I get my spiral full of poems I have written and read my latest entry.

I Love The Way You Lie:

_**On the first page of our story**_

_**The future seemed so bright**_

_**Then this thing turned out so evil**_

_**I don't know why I'm still surprised**_

_**Even angels have their wicked schemes**_

_**And you take that to new extremes**_

_**But you'll always be my hero**_

_**Even though you've lost your mind**_

_**Now there's gravel in our voices **_

_**Glasses is shattered from the fight **_

_**In this tug of war, you'll always win**_

_**Even when I'm right**_

'_**Cause you feed me fables from your hand**_

_**With violent words and empty threats**_

_**And it's sick that all these battles**_

_**Are what keeps me satisfied**_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's all right because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's all right because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_**So maybe I'm a masochist**_

_**I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave**_

_**Till the walls are goin' up**_

_**In smoke with all our memories…**_

Ripping the poem to pieces along with my other poems I wrote that were based on Jake, I didn't want anything to deal with him anymore.

The doorbell rings…I wonder who was coming over? I was going to ignore it but then there was a knock on my door.

"Who is it?"

Grandpa Charlie opened the door as he said it was him.

"Hi, Grandpa." I hugged him.

"I think we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Jacob."

"What about him?"

"Renesmee…I know what he has been doing to you."

"What? How! I didn't say anything. Jake can't know about this!" I was panicking.

"Do you remember when you were near the Police Station Saturday?"

"Wait, how do you know about that?"

"We have cameras, Renesmee. Every Police Station has security cameras all around the building and an officer noticed something strange about you and Jake outside the station. So, we did some investigation and the officer that questioned you at the hospital told me the doctors reported signs of abuse on you, but you didn't tell them anything. Is Jacob abusing you?"

"You have no proof." I told him. Because I remember we were already in the car when he hit me.

He raised his eyebrow at me because I know he knew I was admitting it.

"If I put hidden cameras in this house you are telling me I won't find proof?"

I stayed quiet.

"Nessie, I can't help you if you don't tell me the truth."

"He'll hurt me."

"I won't let him if you just tell me right now so I can arrest him."

"Are you going to arrest him today?"

"No. But we need to get Jacob caught in the act."

"I can't" I started to cry.

"You will be safe don't worry." He hugged me. "I have a feeling your parents have no clue about what's been going on lately."

I shook my head no.

"What is going on?" My mom came.

"I can't tell her Grandpa. I was never able to admit it."

"Admit what?"

"Jacob has been abusing Renesmee for a while."

"WHAT!" My dad's voice came in.

"I am so sorry, Mom…Dad. I couldn't tell you."

"How long?" He asked sternly.

"A few months. I wanted to tell you but he-he threatened me. When I walked out the restaurant I was going to tell Grandpa but Jake stopped me and took me against my will." I explained.

"I want a straight answer when I ask you this and don't lie to me Renesmee Carlie…has he ever raped you?"

I knew that question was going to pop up and I didn't want to answer it.

"Once."

**FINALLY THE TRUTH IS OUT!**

**Sorry for the long wait…I was busy with my summer classes and had to lots of reading…and guess what! A well-known author was my English Lit. Professor :D he is more of an literacy author though. However he criticized Twilight A LOT! Boo! LOL. Anyway after that I went to California to celebrate my 21****st**** Birthday. :)**


	15. Chapter 15: You Should've Stayed Quiet

A/N: **TwiMelodyFlute** – **Hello everyone! I am really sorry I have been gone a LONG time. Maybe because I was too scared to continue this story because I need my co-author, she helps me make sure I don't jump from 1****st**** Person to 3****rd**** Person…I know I still do it and her ideas are AMAZING! **

**When I visited my FF I didn't know I hit 100 Reviews that calls for A CHAPTER! So here it goes :)**

_Recap:_

"_I want a straight answer when I ask you this and don't lie to me Renesmee Carlie…has he ever raped you?" _

_I knew that question was going to pop up and I didn't want to answer it._

"_Once."_

"When." He asked.

"I don't want to talk about it, Dad."

"You are going to have to. Answer me." He began raising his voice.

"It's none of your business! You weren't supposed to find out." I walked out of my room, so much anger was building up in me.

"Edward…you need to calm down first." I heard Charlie ordering him.

"How, Charlie? I just found out my only daughter is in an abusive relationship! Don't tell me to calm down." He looked over to where I was standing outside of my room.

"You are not helping the situation, Edward. Yelling is only making this worst."

"Did Austin know?" Mom was the one to ask.

"Yes."

"And he didn't do anything about it?" Charlie asked.

"He was but I told him it wasn't bad, there were mostly accidents."

"There is no such thing as accidents, Renesmee." Dad said.

"At that time it they were, after a while I realized they started getting worst. When I was going to make a stop to this, he didn't like it and is not going to leave me alone, Dad. Believe me, I tried to tell you but I was scared."

"How were we supposed to find out then? You know how most of these situations ends, Renesmee."

"I know, Dad."

_Next Day:_

I didn't go to school today…and I told them everything to where Jake would take me against my will at school, threatened me to never tell anyone to when the abuse started.

Both my parents decided to stay home all day with me and after watching TV trying to clear my head I went upstairs to my room. The door closed behind me.

"About time you came to your room."

"Jake." I gasped as he covered my mouth with a cloth and felt sleepy.

Opening my eyes I find myself in a dark room, Jake sitting down waiting for me.

"Where am I?"

"Who told you to speak?" He slapped me hard on the face. I looked back at him giving him evil eyes. "Don't look at me like that. This is your fault why we are here in the first place. You had to open your mouth and tell Charlie. CHARLIE! Are you fucking kidding me?"

"News flash…I didn't tell him anything. He figured it out." Another slap.

"Yet, you confirmed it. And did I tell you to speak!"

I wanted to hit him and just when I was about to throw a punch I saw that I was chained up my head snapped up looking at him horrified.

"Were you just going to hit me." He questioned me, as he got on top of me putting my hand roughly over my head. "I don't think that is a good idea."

I spit in face.

"You bitch!" He held my hands with one arm and with the other started unbuttoning my pants.

"No. No. No." I tried to fight out of his grasp. I screamed really loud hoping for someone to hear me.

"Scream all you want, there is no one near-by."

Then, I sobbed beginning to beg him to stop. He finished taking of his pants

"Shut the hell up, slut. You know better than to act like that it'll only make this worst. Not that I am complaining."

He slammed inside me. I yelled out in pain. I squeezed my legs together because the pain was too much. "Fuck!" He cursed. Then, roughly picking me up and turning me around, giving it to me hard, gripping my hair as he slapped my butt multiple times.

I couldn't fight him off the only thing was to wait until he finished. He didn't let me put my clothes on and made me sleep naked. I was cold and hated it here. Jake fed me food but I refused to eat.

"I rather die." I told him. Again he continued to rape me.

Then, suddenly I heard a loud bang on the door and it opened. I covered myself with the blanket.

"Hands above your head." They ordered Jake.

"How the fuck did you find me?"

"We installed a tracker in your car. Took us a while to track it."

They cited his Miranda Rights.

"Renesmee?" It was Grandpa Charlie.

I looked up at him hugging the covers to me. He saw that I was still tied up.

"I am going to take you home. Your parents are worried about you, they didn't notice you were gone until hours later."

I cried. And let him take me home.

"He will be in prison for life." He told me.

"How if he only…"

"He murdered his ex-girlfriend." He interrupted.

"Emily?"

Grandpa didn't respond. I figured I was right it was Emily.

**Sorry for the long wait…and how short it is my writing style changed again…boo!**


End file.
